Love and Revenge
by reeny-chan
Summary: Kagome has an older brother named Adrian and he falls in love with Kikyo. But what happens when Kikyo murders Adrian and Kagome finds out Kikyo also murdered her father?
1. Default Chapter

Love and Revenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…. Yet…

Chapter 1

"Come on Adrian! Don't do this to me!" shouted Kagome as she attempted to pull her older brother out of bed.

It was the first day of school and Kagome was desperate to get there on time.

"Aww, Kagome leave me for another 10 minutes."

He shifted himself into a more comfortable position and looked away.

Kagome sighed. "Adrian please get up! Just because you're a year older than me it doesn't mean you don't have to listen to me!"

She then kneeled and pleaded, "Come on Adrian! I'll do anything!"

Adrian looked at his younger sister and said, "Why don't you go wake Souta up first?"

"He already left for school," She said as she shook her head.

Adrian sighed and sat up. "Okay fine let's go."

Kagome squealed in delight and ran to her room to get her school bag.

"Hey Kagome!" shouted Adrian.

"Yes?" Kagome asked.

"Did you pack up everything?"

Kagome came into his room and nodded her head.

"Mom said that Olaf will take our baggage to school for us."

Adrian sighed and changed his clothes into his uniform and grabbed his books and met his sister down stairs.

"Jewwjewwwwww!" went Adrian's car as he opened the doors for Kagome.

Kagome slid into the black Mercedes Benz SL600 Roadster. Adrian let Kagome pick his car just for the fun of it.

20 minutes later the 2 siblings were at the gates of Shikon High. Shikon high was a private school for the wealthy. Like really wealthy.

It was also a boarding school.

As they arrived at the gates the machine said, "Name?" "Adrian and Kagome Higurashi." "Student Numbers?" "414596 and 415963" "Please insert your card."

Adrian inserted the card into the little machine.

"Welcome students. You may enter."

The gates opened and Adrian drove into Shikon High Campus.

Kagome looked out the window and smiled.

Adrian smiled at his younger sister and said, "What grade are you in again?"

Kagome sighed. Adrian could be really stupid sometimes. "I'm in grade 11 now. Remember?"

"Oh right squirt. Sorry." He said with a smile. Kagome smiled and back at him and spotted her best friend Sango.

"Adrian stop! Sango is out! Can I go?" she asked.

Adrian smiled and replied, "Sure why not?"

Kagome opened the door and took her phone out of her bag. "Give me a ring when Olaf gets here. I should tell him where my dorm is."

"No prob Kag." Was Adrian's response and with that he drove off.

"Sango!" shouted Kagome while running after her friend. Sango looked back and smiled.

"Hey Kagome! How was your summer?" she asked. "Oh same same. How was yours?" Kag asked.

"Umm.. Kagome there's something I should tell you…." She said quietly as she grabbed her friend and pulled her closer to her.

"Sango what is it?" Sango sighed and quietly whispered, "I think I'm in love with Miroku……."

Kagome stepped and shouted, "WHAT?"

Sango shook her head. "I know I know…. But it's not like you aren't in love with Inuyasha."

Kagome looked at her friend and replied, "I do not love Inuyasha. Well sure he's like my brother. But not like that or anything."

Kagome all of a sudden felt her face go all red and turned away so Sango wouldn't see her blush. Kagome thought all was well until she heard…………

"FIRE!" shouted Inuyasha.

Kagome looked up and watched as Inuyasha and Miroku walked towards the two girls. Fire was a joke between the 4 teens.

Whenever someone was blushing really bad they'd scream fire as loud as they could.

"Hey Kag!" laughed Inuyasha as he picked her up and twirled her in the air.

"Inuyasha stop I'm not a little kid anymore."She said with a smile.

Inuyasha pouted. "Come on Kag you're no fun anymore."

Kagome gave Inuyasha a stern look and then all of a sudden Inuyasha threw Kagome in the air and caught her.

"Inuyasha! Don't scare me like that!"

The two smiled and each other and laughed. Then Kagome realized that Inuyasha was holding her bridal style and Kagome was holding onto his neck.

The two blushed furiously and Inuyasha put her down. "FIREEEEEEEE!" shouted Sango and Miroku who were sitting under a tree staring at the two.

Kagome sat down beside Sango with a big smile on her face. Inuyasha was about to join her when……………………….

Oooooh! Can you guess what happens next? Probably. I added some random characters here and there but it's still an Inuyasha fan fiction. And all the people I add are real. They're my friends from.. Well everywhere. D well please R&R! Thanks you!

Reenie Chan


	2. Love at First Sight?

CHAPTER 2

Love at first sight?

I don't own Inuyasha…

Okies recap… no wait.. too lazy too D Oh and this is an EXTREMELY short chappie becuz I gotta finish a project right now and I have 4 exams to study for! I'll try to update tonight again D

"BOYFRIENDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!" everyone heard and then the next thing they saw was Kikyo clanging onto Inuyasha neck.

Everyone's sweatdropped, except for Kagome who was, let's say a TAD bit jealous.

"Oh Inu! I'VE MISSED YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!"

Inuyasha stared at the girl and shook her off.

"Can you leave me alone for juts 5 minutes?" he shouted at her.

Kikyo giggled and said, "Of course not you silly little willy!"

Everyone stared at Kikyo until she got mad at them.

She then shouted, "STOP STARING AT ME!" and began to cry trying to get Inuyasha's attention.

Everyone turned around to walk away until they saw Adrian's car pull up infront of them.

Adrian climbed out of the car and handed Kagome a card key, and an envelope.

"What's this?" asked Kagome.

Adrian smiled and replied, "In the envelope are your schedules, your dorm number and all the other information you need. And your card key is to your dorm and---."

He looked and saw Kikyo behind the gang.

"Uhh Adriann?" Kagome asked.

Sango went behind Adrian and poked him in the neck but still no response.

"Wow.. that's odd.." Miroku said.

Inuyasha then picked up a pebble from the ground and threw it at Adrian's stomach.

No response.

Kagome sighed, ran behind her brother, and jumped on his back.

"Woahhh!" shouted Adrian and he shook Kagome off.

Kagome smiled and said, "Glad to have you back! We thought you were a goner for a second. What were you looking at anyways?"

She looked back and saw Kikyo staring at Adrian and looked back at Adrian and saw him staring at Kikyo.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Uh.. .ADRIAN LET'S GO!" shouted Kagome as she dragged her brother to his car and pushed him in.

"Let's go guys!" Kagome said as everyone climbed into the car.

Kagome sat in the front while Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango sat in the back.

Adrian began to drive but just couldn't help himself from looking at the girl who was staring at him from outside.

DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNN D


	3. Tears and Encouragement

Chapter 3

Tears and Encouragement

I don't own Inuyasha

"Uhh.. Adrian?" Kagome asked quietly.

Adrian looked at his sister and replied, "Yes?"

She looked back at her friends and they all nodded their heads. I

t was time they found out the truth.

"That girl back there…" Kagome began.

Suddenly Adrian's face went red and he began to drive faster.

"Ahem.." Kagome said. "The girl back there.."

But she was interrupted by her brother.

Adrian stopped the car and shouted, "IT'S NONE OF YOUR CONCERN KAG!"

Everyone stared at Adrian in horror as he yelled at his younger sister.

"I KNOW YOU HATE HER AND ALL BUT.. UGH! JUST MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS! YOU CAN BE SUCH A BITCH SOMETIMES!"

Kagome stared into Adrian's royal blue eyes and instantly felt tears in her eyes.

She then opened the car door and ran out crying.

Adrian stared at his little sister ran out the car into the school in such sadness.

"DAMN!" he kicked himself emotionally. "I can't believe I just did that.. Kagome I'm really sorry.."

Miroku looked at Sango and Inuyasha giving them the signal that it was time to go.

They all exited the car and waved at Adrian who began tearing as he drove away.

Inuyasha then threw his bag and books at Miroku and ran off.

"INUYASHA! Where are you going?" asked Sango.

"To get Kagome!" he shouted back.

He ran after her following her scent and found her sitting in the school hallway with tears in her eyes.

He sighed and sat beside her and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Hey, Kag," he began whispering in her ear. "I just saw an endangered animal. I think it was an endangered ape or something."

Kagome stared at her friend as if he was crazy.

"Wanna see a picture?" he asked with a grin.

Kagome sighed and shrugged her shoulders and Inuyasha took out a picture from his pocket.

And it was a crumpled up picture of Kikyo.

Kagome stared at it and a small smile began to form.

Then it turned into a giggle and she rushed into Inuyasha's arms with tears of happiness in her eyes.

Inuyasha smiled and returned the hug.

Kagome wiped her tears and giggled.

"Where are the others?" she asked.

Inuyasha pointed outside and Kagome nodded her head.

Inuyasha stood up and began to slowly walk away.

"Inuyasha?" he heard. He looked around and saw Kagome staring at him with a big smile.

"Thanks."

Inuyasha put out his hand for Kagome to take and she did.

And the two walked out hand in hand to find Miroku and Sango.

When they exited the school they found the "couple"...

OOOOOOOOOOOH!

I'm sorry for the short chappie..

but.. OOOOOOOOOOH BIG CLIFFFFFY D well for those who've never read my stories before...

Even though my chappies are short I put up a new one like every day or every other day so yeahh! Check back tomorrow or the day after. D please R&R!


	4. New Teachers

Chapter 4

New Teachers

I don't own Inuyasha and company.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed as she grabbed onto Inuyasha in fear.

Inuyasha's eyes popped open as they watch Sango and Miroku make out!

After hearing Kagome's scream the "couple" stared at Kagome and Inuyasha and Miroku got off Sango.

Sango became to blush furiously as Kagome dragged her into the school and said," I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU…….."

Sango swallowed hard and went along with Kagome.

WITH SANGO AND KAGOME

"SANGO! DID I JUST SEE YOU MAKING OUT WITH MIROKU OR WERE YOU JUST TRYING TO SWALLOW HIS HEAD?"

Kagome shouted. Sango blushed and giggled nervously.

"Well… I was….. Making out with Miroku WHILE trying to swallow his head?"

Kagome sighed and hit Sango on the head. "Baka."

Sango rubbed her head and said, "Owwie.. You poopie.."

The two girls stared at each other and sighed.

"ALL STUDENTS PLEASE REPORT TO THE AUDITORIUM!" went the intercom.

The girls then went hand in hand to the auditorium.

WITH MIROKU AND INUYASHA

"MIROKU YOU SICKO!" Inuyasha snarled as he hit Miroku on the head.

"What were you doing?"

Miroku looked at Inuyasha confidently and said, "Sango told me that she had a peanut butter tasting lipgloss and so I went to taste it and then…"

Inuyasha hit Miroku on the head again. "YOU WERE PRACTICALLY RAPING HER IN PUBLIC!"

Miroku shook his head and put his arm around Inuyasha.

"Now Inuyasha. Would I EVER do that?"

Inuyasha shook off Miroku's hand and replied, "You damn right you would."

"ALL STUDENTS PLEASE REPORT TO THE AUDITORIUM!" went the intercom.

Inuyasha sighed at Miroku and the 2 boys went to the auditorium.

IN THE AUDITORIUM

Kagome and Sango walked into the auditorium and took a seat in the 10th row. The two girls sighed and relaxed in the big comfty chairs.

Inuyasha and Miroku ran into the auditorium and spotted the girls.

"Hey!" shouted Inuyasha and Kagome looked back and motioned for the guys to sit with them. Inuyasha sat beside Kagome and Miroku beside Sango. (So from left to right it's Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku)

"Welcome students to Shikon high!" said their principal Ayame.

All the students clapped and Principal Ayame blushed.

"Welcome new students and old. I understand many of you have not received your schedules and keys yet. Please report to the office if you have not done so. And furthermore I would be honoured to call upon our vice principal Mr. Kohaku to introduce the new teachers."

The students clapped and Mr. Kohaku stepped onto the stage and smiled.

"This year we have 3 new teachers. Well have Mr. Naraku."

Mr. Naraku stands up and everyone claps.

"Ms. Kagura."

All the guys do a wolf whistle as they see the attractive teacher stand up.

"And Mr. Kouga."

Everyone claps.

"I would like you to be on your best behaviour with your new teachers. And all our grade 11 students are in for a big treat! Why? Because all of these new teachers are going to be teaching you for the rest of the year! Mr. Kouga will be teaching grade 11 math. Ms. Kagura will be teaching Home Economics, and Mr. Naraku will teach English class. Thank you students!"

Everyone clapped and quietly left the auditorium.

Inuyasha and the gang exited together in a small group and headed outside.

Once outside Kagome asked, "Did you guys all get your schedules and stuff?"

Everyone nodded and, before Kagome could, said, "And our keys."

Kagome smiled and checked her schedule. "I've got Math, Science, Gym, English, Home Ec, and then Drama. What about you guys?"

Everyone looked at their schedules and replied, "Same."

"STUDENTS! PLEASE EXCUSE THIS INTERRUPTION. DUE TO SOME PROBLEMS WE WILL BE HAVING OUR LAST CLASS NOW AND THEN YOU MAY DO AS YOU WISH. THANK YOU!"

"So drama eh?" Inuyasha said. Everyone nodded and walked back into the school to their drama class.


	5. Drama PT 1

Chapter 5

Drama Class PT 1

I don't own Inuyasha

"Hello class and welcome to your very first class of drama." Said a lady who looked like she was in her 40's.

"I am Ms. Kaede and I will be teaching you the art of acting. Now as you all know there is an assembly at the end of October and our class is supposed to have a play ready by then. So I have chosen a classic. I decided that our class will be doing Grease."

Everyone starts cheering.

"Yes settle down settle down. Right now I'll be handing each one of you a script and I will take you in small groups and do a short readers theatre with you. I must assign parts right away!"

Ms. Kaede looked at the large group of grade 11's.

"Hmmm.. First of all who would like the part of Sandy?"

Every girl's hand shot up in the air.

Ms. Kaede sighed.

"Okay umm.. You you you you you you you you you you and you come with me."

She said as she picked out Kagome, Kikyo and other girls from the group.

The girls followed Ms. Kaede into a small room and were asked to read a part from the script. As they were following her Kagome and Kikyo caught each others' eyes.

"Oh great.." Kagome thought to herself.

But then to her surprise Kikyo actually SMILED at her!

Kagome turned around and rubbed her eyes.

Was it just her imagination? Did KIKYO ACTUALLY SMILE AT HER? AND I WASN'T AN EVIL SMILE OR A SMIRK.. IT WAS A REAL GENUINE SIMLE!

Kagome looked back at the group and followed.

"Please sit girls." Ms. KAede said as she pointed to the chairs.

Now I would like each of you to read a small part and to sing a song of your choice.

Umm. You. Go first please." A small girl stood up and nodded. She picked up a script and began to read.

"Danny. The summer is almost over. When will I see you again? Do you promise you'll write to me and that we'll see each other again?"

"Wow.. she's good.." Kagome thought to herself.

Ms. Kaede clapped and said, "Wonderful! Now please sing a song of your choice." The girl nodded and quietly began:

Baby you're all that I want..

When you're lying here in my arms.

I'm finding it hard to believe.

We're in heaven.

Love is all that I need, and I found it there in your heart.

Isn't it hard to see, we're in heaven?

Kagome smiled. "Now that's talent!" she thought as she clapped.

Ms. Kaede clapped too and replied, "Thank you and your name is?"

"Kanna. Kanna Horopito."

Ms. Kaede smiled and said, "You may leave now if you wish Kanna."

Kanna nodded and left the room.

"Next please!" Ms. Kaede said. Kagome waited patiently as all the other girls went.

When finally it was her turn. "And your name dear is?" "Kagome. Kagome Higurashi." Was her reply. "Well Kagome please read."

Kagome read with as much enthusiasm and strength as she could, and she saw Ms. Kaede smiling as she did. "Wonderful Kagome. Now please sing." Kagome nodded and sighed.

What to sing?

Then the song came to her.

There's a hero.

If you look inside your heart.

You don't have to be afraid of what you are.

There's an answer, if you reach into your soul and the sorrow that you know will melt away.

Kagome expected Ms. Kaede to cut her off but she didn't so Kagome kept singing.

And then a hero comes along, with the strength to carry on.

And you cast your fears aside, and you know you can survive.

So when you feel like hope is gone look inside and be strong and then you'll finally see the truth.

That a hero lies in you.

Kagome was really into her song as she sang with her eyes closed and such and while she was Ms. Kaede opened the door for the rest of the students to hear.

It's a long road

When you face the world alone

No one reaches out a hand

For you to hold

You can find love

If you search within yourself

And the emptiness you felt

Will disappear

And then a hero comes along

With the strength to carry on

And you cast your fears aside

And you know you can survive

So when you feel like hope is gone

Look inside you and be strong

And you'll finally see the truth

That a hero lies in you

Lord knows

Dreams are hard to follow

But don't let anyone

Tear them away

Hold on

There will be tomorrow

In time

You'll find the way

And then a hero comes along

With the strength to carry on

And you cast your fears aside

And you know you can survive

So when you feel like hope is gone

Look inside you and be strong

And you'll finally see the truth

That a hero lies in you

That a hero lies in you

Everyone's eyes widened after they heard Kagome's fantastic singing, and she was so happy that she blushed furiously and heard Inuyasha whistle while everyone was applauding.

But unfortunately for her, a certain teacher was walking by and happened to notice the beautiful and talented young girl.

DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN! CAN YOU GUESS WHO IT IS?

PLEASE R&R


	6. Drama PT 2 veddie short

Drama Class PT 2

I don't own Inuyasha.

MYSTERY TEACHER'S POINT OF VIEW

"That girl…." He said quietly. Then he smirked and walked away.

Normal.

Kagome went to join Sango and the others.

"Wow.. I didn't know you could sing Kagome!" exclaimed Miroku.

Kagome blushed again and thanked him.

Inuyasha put his am around Kagome and smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Now you you you you you you you you you and you.." began Ms. Kaede.

"Sigh.. Oh second thought. The rest of you come in." she said.

All the other girls and Sango went inside the room.

As Ms. Kaede was going to close the door she looked back at Kagome with a twinkle in her eye.

A half hour later Sango came out.

Kagome ran up to her friend and exclaimed, "How'd you do?"

Sango smiled and said, "I don't think I did too well, but heck with that. Class will be over in about fifteen minutes."

Just as she said that Ms. Kaede came out and said, "I think today we'll only do the girl parts. If you're done you may leave and enjoy the rest of the day!"

Inuyasha and the gang left the room and went outside.

As they were walking they heard , "Hey guys wait up!" They looked back and saw…

KIKYO running after them.

"hey guys! Wanna have Lunch together or anything sometime today?"

The gang shrugged at each other and nodded their heads.

Kikyou smiled and said, "Meet at the Olive Garden at let's say 6?"

Everyone nodded their heads and Kikyou then smiled and said, "Sure! And Kagome.. Bring your brother."

And with that she took off.

All of a sudden it seemed like time stopped as the 4 teens stared at each other.

"Did that just happen?" Sango asked quietly.

Everyone nodded their heads as they stared back at Kikyo.

She then turned back and waved at them.

Then Miroku Sango Kagome all thought the same thing.

"Did she just ask us to dinner with her? And … Did she just force Kagome to bring her brother!"

Inuyasha went completely silent. "Do you know what this means…." He said.

Everyone looked at Inuyasha who looked like he was gonna faint….

"It means……………."

Sorry for the short chappie but I'm going on a band and drama trip to Niagara Falls tomorrow and I have to be at school by 5:45 am…

So I gotta pack! Review if you like.

And if you miss the guys singing us a song just add that to the review and I'll see if the boys will come out and do another concert! D

Reenie


	7. Dinner PT 1

Dinner PT 1

Don't own Inuyasha

"SHE'S GONNA BUY US ALL FOOOOOOOOOOOD!" exclaimed Inuyasha.

Everyone fell over as they stared at Inuyasha who had stars in his eyes.

"Oh that Kikyo! She's so nice!" Everyone stared at Inuyasha smiled his biggest smiled.

Kagome sighed and got out her phone.

"I'm supposed to bring my brother right?"

Everyone nodded and Kagome dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Adrian! It's Kag."

Silence

"Kag I'm really sorry about what happened earlier I was just ---"

"Hehe it's ok don't worry."

Sigh from Adrian

"Okay! I told Olaf where your room is and your stuff is already there.!"

"Gee thanks Adrian! Oh by the way. Wanna come to Olive Garden with me Inu, Sango, and Miroku."

Everyone looked at Kagome.

Sigh from Kagome.

"AND Kikyo?"

Silence.

"Umm suree…"

"Okies it's at 6! Umm.. can we have a ride?"

"Sure thingy Kaggy! Talk to you latez!"

"Bye Adrian!"

Kagome shut her phone.

"He's coming." Sango then stopped and said, "Isn't it odd how she wants you to bring your brother?"

Everyone stopped and nodded. "It's pretty messed if you ask me." Miroku said.

"aw who cares about Kikyo." Inuyasha began. "Why don't you girls come over to our place and we can play twister till dinner."

Kagome looked at her watch.

"For like 5 hours?" Inuyasha nodded his head.

"very well.. Sango and I will get our stuff and we'll get ready at your place. We'll end the game early to take showers."

Miroku drooled. "How about me and Sango take a shower together to save time."

Everyone stared at Miroku and left to go to the boys' dorm.

In the dorm

"wooohooo TWISTAAA!" exclaimed Miroku as he rushed into the dorm.

Inu, Sango, and Kag followed behind them with their clothes and such. Miroku quickly set up the Twister mat and shouted, "Let's plaYYY!"

The gang played for about 3 hours until they were on the ground laughing their heads off, except for Inuyasha.

"This is a stupid game. If I have to play this again I'll shoot myself!" he said.

Miroku smiled and went to him and said, "Knock knock."

Inuyasha stared at him as if he was crazy. "Who's there?"

"Lettuce."

"Lettuce who?"

"Lettuce play again!"

Inuyasha threw a pillow at his friend who was laughing hysterically.

Sango then grabbed another pillow and hit Inuyasha on the face with it.

Then Kagome hit Sango and then it became a giant pillow fight.

The fight ended an hour later when Miroku had a bloody nose.

"Feh. I warned you."

Miroku sighed and looked at the clock.

"We should get ready now."

Everyone agreed and then they agreed that Sango took a shower first and then Kagome then Inuyasha and then Miroku.

"I still think me and Sango should shower together because…"

Kagome hit Miroku on the head before Inuyasha could get a chance too.

"NO!"

Miroku smirked and simply said, "I love it when you get all violent."

Kagome stared at him in horror and Inuyasha grabbed a bat and hit Miroku.

And then BAMMM

Out like a light.

"Oops.." Inuyasha said quietly as they stared at their unconscious friend.

"Bah he'll wake up soon." Kagome replied.

They both shrugged their shoulders and waited for Sango to finish.

Half an hour later Inuyasha was in the shower (taking Miroku's place) and Sango and Kagome were applying their makeup and already in their outfits.

Miroku then woke up and said, "What the…"

"You're next in the shower so be quick."

Miroku nodded his head and then Inuyasha came out with his clothes on.

Miroku went in and began his shower.

Then Inuyasha's face lit up and asked, "Which Olive Garden are we going too?"

"The one on Hiromiga street."

Inuyasha smiled and said, "Okay. Who cares about Kikyo. We'll get free food anyways."

The girls looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"I'll go wait downstairs for Adrian and then you guys come down with Miroku okay?"

The girls nodded and Inuyasha left the dorm.

15 MINUTES LATER

When Miroku got out of the shower he stared at the clock.

"Girls let's go."

The girls nodded and they went into the elevator.

MEANWHILE DOWNSTAIRS

"Yo Adrian!" Inuyasha exclaimed at the Mercedes came to a stop.

"Hey inu! They coming down?"

"Yepp."

Then the doors opened and Inuyasha's jaw dropped.

First there was a Miroku with a bloody nose, with a fresh red handmark on his face.

Then there was a Sango in a black leather miniskirt with matching heels.

And then a Kagome with a white haltertop and a white skirt to match with sandles.

"I think I can guess what happened." Inuyasha said quietly as he helped his friend into the car.

"Adrian!" Kagome shouted as she ran into her brother's arms.

"Hey Kag. Come on. We don't want to be late for dinner."

She nodded and Adrian got in the front while Sango and Kagome climbed in to the back.

It took 20 minutes until they actually started the car, since they argued with Miroku for 20 minutes why they should let Inuyasha sit in the back instead.

Then Miroku gave in and got in the front.

It was a 10 minute drive to the Olive Garden and when they got there someone escorted them to a table already made for 6.

"Excuse me, but is Ray here?" Inuyasha asked.

The man smiled and said, "One sec. Hey ray! Come over."

A girl with chestnut brown hair and deep blue eyes turned around and smiled.

"Is that his…" Kagome thought.

"Girlfriend?"

Inuyasha stood up and kissed the girl on the cheek.

"It's so good to see you!" Ray said with a smile.

She then turned to Kagome.

"You must be the famous Kagome."

Kagome smiled and shook Ray's hand.

"It's nice to meet you." Kag said.

"Kagome, Sango, Adrian let me introduce you to my cousin Ray."

They all stood up and shook her hand as Ray said, "And Miroku."

Miroku smiled and then a random man's hand went up and asked for 2 glasses of wine.

"I gotta go back to work. See you later Inu!"

"Later Ray!" Inuyasha replied.

All was good until Kikyo stepped into the restaurant.


	8. Dinner PT 2

DINNER PT 2

Don't own Inuyasha.

"Kikyo." Kagome said with a small smile as she pointed to the last seat at the table.

Kikyo did a little bow and smiled.

"I'm so glad you guys could make it!"

Everyone smiled back and ordered their food when Ray came by to take their orders.

The girls ordered salads while the guys ordered Penne Vodka.

After they ordered there was a long awkward silence.

Miroku and Sango stared at each other.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome.

Kikyo stared at Adrian.

Adrian stared at Kikyo.

And Kagome stared at Adrian.

Kagome looked at Adrian who looked really nervous.

"Um.. Adrian can I talk to you for a sec?" she said breaking the silence.

Adrian nodded his head and headed out of the room with his younger sister.

WITH ADRIAN AND KAGOME

"Adrian. You really like her don't you?" Kagome asked quietly.

Adrian turned bright red and replied, "A little. But…."

Kagome looked at his brother.

"But what?"

Adrian looked back and saw Kikyo who was talking to the others.

"It just.. Her face.. I feel like I've seen her before… Doesn't she look familiar?"

Kagome looked at Kikyo and replied, "No.. Well she does look like…"

Kagome and her brother stared at each other.

"No.. no.. It couldn't have been."

Adrian said quietly.

Kagome nodded her head and said, "You're right.. It couldn't have been her."

They nodded at each other and headed back for the table.

MEANWHILE AT THE TABLE

"So Kikyo.." Miroku began.

"Why is it you wanted Kagome to bring her older brother?"

Kikyo smiled and replied, "I just wanted to get to know him better."

Sango gave her a disgusted look.

But deep down inside Sango could tell Kikyo was hiding something.

"What are you hiding?" Sango said outloud.

Inuyasha and Miroku stared at Sango, then Kikyo.

Kikyo sighed.

"Fine I'll admit it. I think Kagome's brother is really hot. Like really really hot."

Miroku and Inuyasha gave Sango a look that said, "Why'd you ask her? We already know she likes him."

Sango gave them a look back that said, "Yeah but.. She's hiding something else."

"Kikyo.. It seems like you are just a bit close with Kagome's brother. Are you sure there's nothing else? Like it kinda seems like you've met him before."

Kikyo looked at Sango in the eyes and thought, "Did this bitch find out…?"

Sango looked at Kikyo and gave her a glare.

Kikyo began turning red until Miroku shouted, "WOOHOO FOOOOOOOOOD!"

The staring contest was over and then Kagome and her brother came to sit down just as Ray and another waiter came with the food.

"Enjoy!" Ray said with a smile.

Everyone started eating happily except for Sango, who was still staring at Kikyo like a hawk.

Kikyo felt Sango's stare and began to become afraid.

Kikyo looked up and saw Sango just staring at her.

Kikyo stood up and said, "I have to go. Ummm.. Waiter here please!"

Ray turned around and said, "Ahem. Waitress."

Kikyo rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you look like a guy anyways. (Ray's eye's go big at she stares at the bitch who just insulted her) Um here like 40 bucks. Okies you guys I'm out!"

But before she could leave Inuyasha grabbed his pasta and dumped the bowl over Kikyo's head.

Everyone stared at Kikyo who now had Rose sauce covered all over her.

Kagome started to giggle but held it in.

Inuyasha Miroku and Sango gave a satisfied smirk and went on eating.

Ray took the money and turned around and started laughing her ass off.

Kikyo then said, "It's okay Inuyasha. I forgive you."

Everyone stared at her like she was handicapped or something.

Kagome then burst out in laughter but her fun was quickly ended when Adrian stood up.

"Kagome! Don't laugh at Kikyo! That's so rude! She bought our dinner dumbass."

Kikyo then looked at Adrian who was scolding everybody, and smirked.

"Perfect. Things are going as planned." She thought to herself.

And with that she ran from the restaurant.

"Well she deserved it." Inuyasha said.

"No one calls my cousin a guy and gets away with it."

Adrian turned dark red and grabbed Inuyasha and dragged him out of the restaurant.

Everyone hurried after them and so did Ray.

Everyone in the restaurant started freaking out.

As they got outside Adrian started punching Inuyasha!

"ADRIAN STOP!" Kagome shouted with tears in her eyes.

Adrian stopped at the sound of his younger sister's voice and put Inuyasha down.

"Hmph." He said and with that he left the restaurant.

"Ow…" Inuyasha said quietly as Kagome helped him up.

Ray helped him up as well and handed Miroku her car keys.

"Here you can take my car. Just leave it at the school. I'll catch the bus."

"Thank you for your kindness." Miroku said flirtatiously most likely trying to get her to sleep with him.

Ray rolled her eyes and took Inuyasha to her car.

Ray headed back into the restaurant and every climbed into the car and Miroku started driving back to their dorms.

"Hmm…" Miroku said as they got into the guys' dorm when the car stopped.

"Wanna sleep over again?" he asked.

The girls nodded their heads and spread out blankets on the ground.

Everyone sighed.

"Well. Let's sleep early."

Kagome said.

"We have a big day tomorrow."


	9. Monopoly and Coffee

Monopoly and coffee

I don't own Inuyasha.. But .. BUT I DO own ADRIAN! MWAHAHHA YOU'RE M INE!

11:45pm

"Psstt… Kagome!"

Kagome turned around to see Sango smiling at her.

"What is it Sango?"

"Wanna talk?"

Kagome nodded her head and got up.

Sango then got up with her and Sango stood up and went to make some coffee for her and Kagome.

Kagome was about to stand up and follow her until she realized that Inuyasha was grabbing onto her leg.

She kneeled down and began to pry his hand off her leg when he said, "You're not going anywhere."

Kagome stared at Inuyasha and poked him.

"Inuyasha are you okay?"

Then he grabbed her finger and shouted, "THAT'S MY PIZZA!"

Kagome giggled as she moved Inuyasha's hand and went after Sango.

Sango already had the coffee done and began pouring it into big mugs, while Kagome was setting out cream and sugar.

As they were drinking their coffee Sango asked, "Kagome… You, Kikyou, and Adrian… Did anything happen before?"

Kagome put her mug down and asked, "What do you mean?"

Sango tapped her nail on her glass and asked, "I don't know. It just seems that Kikyo is hiding something."

Kagome stared at her friend in confusion.

Sango hit Kagome on the head and replied, "Think about it. Okies… First of all… Why did Kikyou want you to bring Adrian to dinner?"

Kagome simply said, "Because she thinks he's hot."

Sango then said, "Anything else?"

Kagome looked at Sango as if she was handicapped and said, "No."

Sango sighed.

"Although…."

Kagome began.

Sango looked up at her friend.

A worried look came upon Kagome's face as she took Sango's hand in hers and asked, "Sango. You're my bestfriend. You wouldn't tell ANYONE right?"

Sango nodded her head.

"Not even Inuyasha."

Sango nodded her head.

"Not even Miroku."

Just as Sango was going to nod her head she hesitated.

"Sango…" Kagome said sternly.

Sango sighed once more and nodded her head.

"I don't know.." Kagome began.

"Adrian and I have this feeling that she had something to do with Dad."

Kagome felt tears well up in her eyes as one rolled down her cheek and fell on the granite countertop.

Sango looked at her friend lovingly and said, "I'm sorry."

Kagome wiped them away and smiled.

"No it's okay."

Before either one could say another word, Miroku came through the door with glasses on and a porn magazine.

Kagome and Sango stared at him as he poured himself a mug of coffee and sat down between the two girls and kept reading his porn while drinking coffee.

"Umm Miroku…." Sango began.

Miroku took off his glasses and smiled.

"Hello Sango, and Kagome."

The girls stared at him as he whistled at the next picture.

Kagome grabbed the magazine and threw it onto the floor.

Miroku watched in despair as his beautiful magazine fell to the ground.

"Kagome?" Miroku said trembling.

Kagome sighed and hit Miroku on the head.

"Hentai…" Sango muttered.

Miroku sighed and took a sip of his coffee.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

Miroku grinned and said, "Having a dream about being a cop while guarding a box of pizza."

Kagome giggled and replied, "So he assumed you were stealing his pizza too?"

Miroku nodded his head and replied, "Speaking of pizza.. I'm starving… I'm ordering pizza."

He then got off his chair and grabbed the phone and ordered pizza.

Sango looked at the time.

It was 12:30.

Just as Miroku finished dialing the pizza number, Inuyasha came through the doorway.

Kagome and Sango couldn't help giggling at what he looked like.

His hair was in all sorts of directions and he had bags under his eyes.

Kagome slipped out of her seat and got him a mug of coffee and pulled out a chair and got him to sit with her.

Miroku sat back in the middle of the girls and sighed.

"well, pizza's coming in 20 minutes.. What shall we do in the mean time?"

Everyone shrugged and then Miroku exclaimed, "TWISTAAAAAAAA!"

"NO!" everyone shouted in unison.

Miroku grumbled and then suggested Monopoly.

Everyone agreed and then they decided to play in teams.

Miroku and Sango vs Kagome and Inuyasha.

The game started out well.

Until Kagome and Inuyasha realized Miroku basically owned the whole board.

Inuyasha grabbed the dice as he was a bout to roll.

Everyone stared at Inuyasha's hand.

He was visiting jail and Miroku had hotels on all the magenta and orange spots.

Inuyasha sighed and rolled the dice.

And it landed on………


	10. Pizza and the Phone call

Chapter 10

I don't know Inuyasha. Sigh and yes Adrian.. I do own you now D

To my reviewers!

Awww ur tooooo kind! hands out cookies to everyone keep reviewing!

Pizza and the Phone Call

"ST. CHARLES PLACE!" Miroku shouted.

"WE WIN!" Sango exclaimed.

The two rejoiced as Kagome gave them a sly look.

"That's what you think…" she said quietly.

Sango and Miroku looked back at Kagome who lifted up her side of the board.

Under it was 2,500 dollars.

Inuyasha smirked and then looked at Sango and Miroku.

"It's not over yet…" he said with a grin.

Kagome rolled the next turn and they landed on Free Parking and received 500 dollars.

Sango rolled her eyes.

"It's juts 500 dollars, Sango dear." Miroku said reaching for her butt.

BAM

"Why must you be so violent?" Miroku asked with his head popping out of the monopoly board which was hanging on his neck.

DING DONG DONG DONG DONG LOO BA LOOOOOOOOOO

(yes that's how their bell rings)

Kagome walked to the door and opened it.

"That'd be 24.95 please." The man said with a smile.

Kagome reached into her bag to take out some money until Inuyasha ran up to the man and handed him 25 dollars.

"There you go." Inuyasha said calmly.

The man handed Inuyasha the pizza and walked away.

Inuyasha took the pizza to Miroku and Sango before Kagome could protest.

"Inuyasha! I was going to p---…" Kagome started.

But then Inuyasha shoved a slice of pizza into her mouth.

"Eat it when it's hot." Inuyasha simply said.

Kagome sighed and ate her pizza and sat down beside Sango.

INUYASHA YOU GOT A PHONE CALL LADEE DAAAAAAAAAAAAA AND IT'S ME RAY SO GET THE FIN PHONE! HEHEHE I'M JUST KIDDDDING!

Went a familiar voice.

"What in the world…" Sango began.

"Oh. Heh heh." Inuyasha said as he grabbed his cellphone.

"That ringtone means Ray is calling." Miroku said as he walked to the fridge to get everyone drinks.

"Hello?"

"Yo yo inu! It's ray bay!"

"Hey Ray what's happening?"

"Inuyasha.. Let me talk to Kagome."

"Why? Good news or bad news?"

"sigh With what I'm about to tell her, she may be scarred for life. But there's good news at the end."

A concerned face came upon Inuyasha as he looked at Kagome.

"How about you tell me what it is and then I'll tell Kagome."

"How bout you shut your pie hole and give Kagome the phone."

Inuyasha grumbled and handed Kagome the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kagome! It's Ray!"

"Oh Hello ray!"

"Hey Kagome. Ummm.. I have some purdy bad news…"

"What is it?"

"You promise you won't.. A. Scream. B. Call the cops. Or C. Kill someone."

"I promise."

"But you probably won't do either of things after I tell the good news."

"Oh there's good news?"

"Yepp.. Well anyways."

Kagome put her ear closer to the phone to hear every detail.

"After you guys left the restaurant……………."

FLASH BACK IN RAY'S MIND

It was another busy night and it was so awesome seeing her little cousin.

Well her little aggressive cousin.

She grabbed her bag and walked out the back door.

"Bye Ray!" shouted a voice.

Ray looked back and saw Matthew, her bestfriend.

Ray waved back and then heard, "You need a ride?"

"No I'm bussing home tonight!"

"Okay see you tomorrow!"

"Bye!"

Ray closed the door and went out to see Kikyo and Adrian…

Making out……………

Ray's eyes widened.

"What the…" she began.

The "couple" came off each other and stared at Ray.

"The WAITER." Kikyo spat rudely.

Adrian looked at Kikyo.

"How could someone be so rude?" He thought to himself.

Ray sighed.

She put her bag down and pushed Adrian out of her way.

"You're going down bitch." Ray said deadly.

She then slapped Kikyo right on the face.

Kikyo tried to punch Ray but she easily dodged and then Ray did a 360 kick in the air and hit Kikyo in the face.

Blood came from Kikyo mouth as Ray smiled at her in satisfaction.

Adrian stared at Ray in amazement.

"Woahhh… That was amazing!" he said quietly.

Ray looked at Adrian.

"Thank you that's awfully nice of you!" was her reply.

"ADRIAN!" Kikyo shouted/nagged.

Adrian turned around to find Kikyo with a bloody mouth.

"Omg.. KIKYO!" he shouted.

Ray simply smiled and walked away to the bus station.

Leaving Kikyo and Adrian all alone.

NOW

"So is that good or bad?" Ray asked.

Kagome dropped the phone.

She was so scarred for life.

She then grabbed the phone and began.

"So you beat her up right?"

"YepperZ.. I thought you might have wanted me to do that."

A smile came upon Kagome's face.

"Ray I want to thank you for all your help. You're awfully nice."

"Anytime Kagome!"

"Thanks!"

"Okies! We'll I'll see you sometime okay?"

"Okay bye ray!"

"Bye!"

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome hung up the phone and handed it to him.

Kagome explained the situation to her friends.

Miroku and Inuyasha smiled.

"Ray's the best." They said together.

Kagome smile and looked at Sango who looked extremely mad.

"Kikyo.." she said quietly as she closed and made a fist.

Kagome looked at Sango and replied, "She couldn't have been it.."

Sango looked up at Kagome and sighed.

"Kagome I just don't want you or your brother to get hurt."

Kagome and Sango smiled at each other and finished their pizza.


	11. Morning

Chappy 11

Morning (I couldn't think of anything better :S)

I don't own Inuyasha.. but I own Adrian

Inuyasha's ears began to twitch.

The smell of blueberry waffles and fresh coffee filled the air.

He got up and looked at his alarm clock and it read 6:45 am.

Inuyasha yawned and stood up.

"Where the hell did everybody go?" he shrieked.

"We're right here!" he heard.

He looked around but couldn't find anyone.

"No Inuyasha! Look on the desk!"

Inuyasha looked at his desk and saw 3 little dolls.

One looked like Kagome, one looked like Sango and the other one looked like Miroku.

"What the…"

The doll that looked like Kagome stood up and opened her arms.

"Come with us Inuyasha."

Then the Sango doll stood up.

"Yes, come play with us Inuyasha."

The Miroku doll stood up next.

"We promise we won't hurt you much."

The eyes on the dolls began to glow red as blood spilled out of them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Inuyasha fell out of his bed as his alarm clock began to beep.

"Holy SHIZZIT!" Inuyasha shouted.

Inuyasha stood up and looked around.

No one was around.

"Umm… KAGOME!"

No response.

"KAGOME! SANGO! MIROKU! WHERE ARE YOU!"

"We're right here Inuyasha."

Inuyasha froze.

"Kagome…..?"

Then a shadow past by him from behind.

"BOOO!"

"AGHGHHHH!" shouted Inuyasha as he dropped on the floor.

"Hehe…" Kagome giggled.

Inuyasha looked at her and pouted.

"Sorry.. I just had to do that.. )" Kagome said with a smile.

Inuyasha sighed.

"What's for breakfast?"

Miroku came through the door with a large tray.'

On the tray was a large plate of blueberry waffles, whipped cream, maple syrup, bacon, a box of Fruit Loops, bowls, forks, knives, plates, spoons, and a carton of milk.

Sango followed with cups, napkins, coffee, sugar, and cream.

The 4 friends sat down and began to serve themselves.

Kagome took a sip of her coffee.

"So today's the official first day of school…" Sango said quietly.

"Eww. School." Inuyasha said as he put maple syrup into his cereal with his milk and added cream.

Kagome and Sango stared in disbelief.

"Hey Inu! Pass the whip cream." Miroku said putting whipped cream, maple syrup, and milk with his cereal.

"You guys are disgusting…" Kagome said quietly.

Inuyasha looked at her and said, "You never tasted it did you?"

Kagome wrinkled her nose.

"Eww And I'm never gonna eat that…" she replied.

"And plus I.."

Kagome tried to finish but Inuyasha shoved a spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

Kagome spat it out at Inuyasha.

Everyone stared at Inuyasha who had cereal, and all the other stuff he put in it…

Now in his hair.

Kagome went red.

Sango laughed so hard coffee came out of her nose.

And Miroku dropped his face into his bowl of cereal.

Kagome blushed and looked at Inuyasha.

"Now you're gonna get it.." he said as he stood up.

Kagome began to crawl away but Inuyasha grabbed her foot.

She kicked him on the nose and took a run for it.

"Why you…" he began.

And the couple were at it.

Chasing each other around and laughing their little buns off.

"How immature…" Miroku said as he flung a spoonful of cereal into Sango's hair.

She turned around and glared.

"Uh oh.."

Sorry about the long time no update. BUT EXAMS ARE DONE! WOOOOOHOOOOOOOO! Well anyways I promise to update more now that school's overrr! D


	12. Morning MADNESS

Chapter 12

Morning Madness

I don't own Inu… or anyone in inu..

"Aww hurry up!" Inuyasha complained as he kicked the door to the washroom.

"Omg.. Calm your hormones!" shouted Kagome.

"It's your fault I'm gonna throw up."

"Well it's your fault for making fun of my cereal!"

"IS THAT ALL YOU CARE ABOUT! YOUR STUPID CEREAL!"

Sango and Miroku sighed.

After the breakfast fight Inu and Kagome had been at it for half an hour.

"That's it Kagome." Inuyasha said backing away from the door.

"If you don't open the door I'll smash it down."

SILENCE

"No INUYASHA DON'T…."

But it was too late.

Kagome had just gotten out of the shower and was in just a towel as Inuyasha smashed down the door.

Inuyasha and Kagome both went red.

Sango and Miroku went over to see what was going on.

"My my…" Miroku began.

'

Then Sango grabbed her hockey stick and hit him over the head.

"Kag.. I'm soo soo sorry."

Kagome picked up a shampoo bottle and threw it at him.

"OW!"

"GET OUT! OUT!"

Sango grabbed Miroku's unconscious body and dragged it away from the washroom.

She then went back to get Inuyasha.

But he was already running away.

Sango looked at what he was running away from and then something hit her on the head.

"OWWIE!" Sango shouted and she rubbed her head.

She looked on the floor and saw a bottle of Head and Shoulders shampoo.

"Kagome stop hitting Inuyasha!" Sango shouted.

"NEVER!" she laughed maniacally.

Just as it was all happening Miroku woke up from his "slumber" and looked around.

"What's going…." He began.

Until a bottle of mango and papaya shower gel hit him on the head and he was unconscious once again.

Inuyasha then sighed.

"This has got to stop." He thought to himself.

He then grabbed a shampoo bottle and walked towards the washroom dodging the deodorant and other things that flew out of the door way.

"Here goes nothing.." he thought.

Then he threw the shampoo bottle into the air and it hit..

KAGOME!

Kagome fell to the ground and blacked out.

"Omg.." Inuyasha said.

Sango ran back to the washroom to see what had stopped the mad woman.

"INUYASHA WHAT DID YOU DO?" Sango shouted.

"I… I… I…" Inuyasha spat out.

He looked at Kagome helpless body just laying there on the bathroom floor.

"Umm how bout we…." Sango began.

"Kagome are you alright!" they heard.

Miroku sat beside Kagome's body.

Miroku smirked and then began to unwrap the towel from her body when..

"OW! Holy SHIZA!" Miroku shouted.

Sango grabbed another bottle of conditioner and shouted, "Try it again and I'll kill you!"

Miroku gulped and stood up.

Inuyasha rubbed his temples and sighed.

He then kneeled and picked Kagome up.

"I'll put her on the bed."

Sango nodded her head and dragged Miroku away.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome's sad limp body.

INUYASHA'S THOUGHTS

"I can't believe I did that…"

"_Well you did so BAH!"_

"… Who are you!"

"_I'm your conscience genius.." _

"Conscience?"

"…_. Yes we haven't spoken in years…"_

"Whatever.. Well whoever you are get out of my HEAD!"

"_I can't you dumbass! I'm your CONSCIENCE."_

Inuyasha scratched his head.

"_Well anyways I just wanted to make fun of you for a while."_

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Kagome."

"What about Kagome?"

"You love her."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"DO NOT."

"_DO TOO!"_

"DO NOT."

"_DO TOO!"_

"DO NOT."

"_DO TOO!"_

"DO NOT."

"_DO TOO!"_

"DO NOT."

"_DO TOO!"_

"DO NOT."

"_DO TOO!"_

"DO NOT."

"_DO TOO!"_

"DO NOT."

"_DO TOO!"_

"DO NOT."

"_DO TOO!"_

"DO NOT."

"_DO TOO!"_

"DO NOT."

"_DO TOO!"_

"DO NOT."

"_DO TOO!"_

"DO NOT."

"_DO TOO!"_

"DO NOT."

"_DO TOO!"_

"DO NOT."

"_DO TOO!"_

"DO NOT."

"_DO TOO!"_

"DO NOT."

"_DO TOO!"_

"DO NOT."

"_DO TOO!"_

"DO NOT."

"_DO TOO!"_

"DO NOT."

"_DO TOO!"_

"DO NOT!"

"_JUST SHUT UP AND ADMIT IT!"_

"Well maybe just a little bit.."

"_Ahh there is still hope! Don't give up Inuyasha!"_

"Hope?"

"… _omg.. and I thought Miroku was stupid."_

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MIROKU!"

"_sigh Until we meet again."_

"No wait oh powerful one!"

"_What do you want?"_

"How do I know you're actually my conscience? Prove to me your mighty power!"

"_Umm sure.."_

All of a sudden Kagome woke up.

"Where am I?"

"Wow.. you really are a strong conscience."

"_Thanks.. Well I'm out! LATEZ!"_

"Bye conscience!"

"All I remember is seeing you with a shampoo bottle and then you threw it and then…"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"OH YOU'RE SOO DEAD!"

End

Hehehe shoddie about not updating.. My graduation was yesterday so yeahh..

R&R


	13. Math Class

Chappy 13

Math Class

"Ugh! And now we're GOING TO BE LATE!" Kagome shouted.

She kneeled down and picked up the bottles of shampoo, body wash, and conditioner and placed them in the bathroom where Sango was straightening them out.

Miroku rubbed his temples.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha stared at her.

"ME WHAT DID I DO!" he shouted back.

"YOU MADE ME EAT THAT DISGUSTING CEREAL SHIT THAT'S WHAT!"

Sango jumped between the 2 fighting teens.

"Guys! Just break it up! If we hurry we can make it to class on time! SO JUST SHUT YOUR PIEHOLES AND MOVE IT!" Sango shouted.

Everyone stared.

No one ever saw Sango this mad before.

Miroku walked to them and replied, "She's right. You guys need to be more mature. And plus, you two sound like an old married couple."

And with that Miroku and Sango walked away to get ready for school.

Kagome and Inuyasha sighed.

Then to Kagome's surprise Inuyasha stuck out his hand.

"Truce?"

Kagome stared at the hand and took it.

"Truce."

The two hugged and went about their own ways and changed.

They came out and saw Sango and Miroku already waiting for them with their school bags.

Sango handed Kagome her bag and Miroku handed Inuyasha his.

"Okies let's go." Sango said with a smile on her face.

Everyone else nodded and followed.

5 MINUTES LATER

The gang arrived at the school and saw Adrian sitting under a tree reading a book.

Everyone looked at Kagome as she swallowed hard.

She then sighed and began to walk up to her brother.

But before she could get there Kikyo ran over to Adrian and sat beside him.

Kagome stopped and stared at her brother.

She had never seen him so happy before.

"Maybe it's a good thing that bitch likes her.." she thought to herself.

She turned around and looked at the gang, shrugged her shoulders, and walked back to them.

Kagome sighed.

"What am I going to do?"

Inuyasha smiled and put his arm around her.

"We'll think of that later. But right now we gotta get to math."

The rest of the gang nodded and walked into the school.

IN THE CLASSROOM

Everyone in the classroom picked out a seat and sat in it.

Miroku sat on the edge, with Sango on his right.

Kagome sat next go Sango and Inuyasha was beside her.

Then the rest of the students took their own seats.

Then suddenly, Mr. Koga stepped into the classroom.

All the girls, excluding Sango and Kagome, sighed.

Mr. Koga was the hottest teacher in school.

"Welcome to your first math class." He said with a smile.

"I'd like each of you to say your name starting with you."

He pointed at a girl who sat in the front and she replied, "Rin."

Mr. K nodded his head and told the class to go row by row.

Everyone said their name and then, "Miroku."

"Sango."

"Kagome."

Before Inuyasha could say his name he looked at Mr. K who was apparently checking her out.

Kagome felt uncomfortable.

Inuyasha could sense this so he shouted, "AND MY NAME IS INUYASHA!"

The teacher snapped out of his daze and replied, "That's great."

The rest of the class said their names.

"Okay, now today we will learn addition."

Everyone stared at MR. K.

"Err. Addition?" Sango asked.

"Yes addition."

Miroku chuckled to himself and then whispered to Sango, "This guy must be kidding."

Miroku cleared his throat and asked, "Er. Mr. K. How do you do addition?"

Mr. Koga smiled.

"I'm glad you asked that Miroku. Now class, get out your laptops and right down everything I say or write on the board."

Each student nodded and took out their laptop computers and began to type.

Before Mr. Koga could start Inuyasha began to play loud rock music on his computer and was forced to sit at the back of the classroom.

"Feh." He replied.

"Now to go on with addition." Mr. K continued.

Mr. Koga explained what addition was to the class.

"But, Mr. Koga. I still don't get it." Miroku said in a whiny childish tone of voice.

"Pstt Kagome." Kagome heard.

She looked back and saw Inuyasha.

"Sign into msn." He mouthed.

Kagome nodded her head and signed in.

ON INUYASHA'S COMPUTER

Kaggybaggy101 has signed in.

"Hey Kag."

"Hey Inuyasha."

While they were talking Mr. Koga was still explaining addition.

"Now Miroku. If you had 10 candies, and Sango gave you 5 more how many would you have?"

Everyone giggled and Miroku grinned.

"Well I'd have 10."

Mr. Koga stared at Miroku.

"Now why would you have 10 candies?"

"Because Sango would never give me 5 candies." Was his reply as he smiled.

The whole class burst into laughter.

MSN

Doggywoggydemon says:

Omg.. can this get any worse?

Kaggybaggy101 says:

I dunno.. At least Miroku's wasting time.

Inuyasha looked at the clock.

Doggywoggydemon says:

True dat.

"now Miroku." Mr. Kouga tried again.

Then he had an idea.

Mr. Kouga walked over to Kagome and smirked.

Then said, "If I was making out with Kagome for 2 minutes. And then we made out for another 5 minutes. How many minutes in total did we make out?"

Everyone stared at the teacher who was getting closer and closer to Kagome.

Miroku stared at him and then grabbed a chair and threw it at Mr. Kouga.

Well, he tried.

Before he could Sango grabbed the chair from him and put it down.

"Throw it and get expelled." She whispered.

Kagome turned red and looked at Inuyasha who was ready to erupt.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU SICK BASTARD!" he yelled as he grabbed Kagome out of the desk.

"YOU PEDOPHILE!" he shouted as he grabbed his and Kagome's bag and laptops and ran out of the room with her on his back.

The class stared at then looked back at Mr. Kouga.

"Then it's war…." He quietly mumbled.

R&R


	14. Being a girl is just plain awesome

Chapter 14

Being a Girl is just Plain Awesome

I don't own Inuyasha.. sigh fine.. or adrian, or ray.. well maybe ray.. hehe.. just a little bit.

The couple ran out of the school and Kagome stopped to breathe.

"I.. Inn.. you.. ass.. ha." She panted.

Inuyasha stared in anger.

Unfortunately for Kagome Inuyasha heard it as "In your ass. Ha."

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT KAGOME!" he shouted.

"I SAVED YOUR FRIGGIN LIFE!"

Kagome stared in confusion.

Inuyasha sighed.

He pulled Kagome and put their laptops away.

"Let's go."

He grabbed Kagome's hand and walked to the bus stop.

The two sat there for about ten minutes and then the bus came.

Inuyasha paid 5.00 for both of them and they got off 20 minutes later.

Inuyasha led her into the dorm and sighed.

Kagome sighed too and sat on the bed.

Kagome lay down on the bed and said, "Inuyasha go make me a mug of hot cocoa."

Inuyasha stared.

"No.. Make it yourself."

Kagome stood up and threw a pillow at him.

"GO MAKE ITT!" she shouted.

Inuyasha was shocked at how demanding Kagome was.

"Umm.. Yes ma'am…"

She grabbed another pillow and threw it at him.

"WITH WHIP CREAM ON TOP TOO! AND MARSHMALLOWS!"

Inuyasha nodded and walked into the kitchen.

"Holy shizzit bad PMS.." he mumbled as he boiled the water.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

Inuyasha turned around to see an exploding Kagome with a steak knife in her hand.

"Umm er…." Inuyasha said as he swallowed hard.

"WHERE'S MY HOT CHOCOLATE!" she shouted.

"Holy crap she turned into the HULK!" he thought to himself.

Inuyasha then realized what he had to do.

Inuyasha ran and ran until he felt something grab his leg.

He fell with a thud and looked down to see Kagome.

"I WANT HOT CHOCOLATE!" she shouted again.

She then pulled Inuyasha closer to her and grabbed the knife.

Suddenly, the door swung open.

"KAGOME?" Sango shouted.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Sango screamed.

Kagome got off Inuyasha and began to cry.

She ran into the washroom, put the toilet seat down, sat on it and cried.

Inuyasha looked worried and then looked at Sango.

Sango sighed.

"Just get the hot chocolate ready."

Inuyasha nodded and poured the boiling water into 3 mugs which already had hot chocolate mix in them.

Sango walked to the washroom door and knocked.

"GO AWAY!"

Sango cleared her voice.

"Kagome? It's Sango."

The crying stopped and then the door opened.

Sango stepped inside to comfort her friend.

After a few minutes of talking, Inuyasha had the tray with 3 mugs of hot chocolate and a surprise for the girls.

He knocked on the door with his foot.

"Umm.. Kag?"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

Sango then poked and Kagome and said, "IN HUSHED TONES!"

Kagome sighed.

"Yes?"

"Err.. Hot chocolate for erupting lady.."

Kagome smiled and wiped her tears.

Sango opened the door (oh and they have a big washroom) and took the tray.

Inuyasha sat inbetween the two girls and handed them mugs of hot chocolate and kept one for himself.

Everyone sipped on their hot chocolates and then Inuyasha said, "I have a surprise for you girls."

The girls look at him and he gave them each a box of twinkies.

Kagome's eyes sparkled.

"There's nothing betta than Hot chocolate and twinkies!" Inuyasha said while winking at Kagome.

The 3 ate the twinkies and drank hot chocolate to their hearts' content.

"ahhh.." Kagome said with a smile as she put down her eighth mug of hot chocolate.

"That was great." Sango said as she put down her seventh.

"Thanks." Inuyasha said with a smile as he put down his two thousand- five hundred- and twenty seventh mug of hot chocolate.

Everyone smiled at each other and looked at the time.

"11:35.." Sango said.

"Think you can go back to school?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded and Inuyasha put everything back on the tray and put it in the sink.

Kagome wiped her tears and got her bag and Inuyasha and Sango followed.

Later the teens got back at school just in time for lunch.

But Kagome still wasn't happy.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

She sighed and replied, "Bad PMS."

Inuyasha chuckled and put his arm around her.

Together they walked to the cafeteria to find Miroku sitting by himself eating lunch.

Miroku looked back at the 3 teens and pouted.

"You ditchers."

They ignored him and just sat down beside him.

Kagome looked back to see Kikyo and Adrian eating lunch together.

Kagome smirked.

"Uh oh.." Sango said quietly.

She looked at Kagome who was cracking her knuckles.

The guys then looked at Kagome and then looked at Kikyo.

"Kagome.. don't.." Miroku warned.

But it was too late.

Kagome had already pounced on Kikyo and was beating the crap out of her.

Everyone in the cafeteria was around them and shouted, "Go Kag!"

The gang knew Kagome hated being called Kag so they expected her to stop.

But to their surprise this egged her on and she kept going.

Inuyasha then grabbed Kagome and picked her up over his shoulder.

He looked back at Kikyo who had a bloody mouth and scratch marks all over her neck.

Adrian helped Kikyo up and then walked up to Kagome.

He gave her a hard stare and then slapped her.

Everyone gasped.

Suddenly tears came from Kagome's eyes as she felt the sting of her brother's hand.

Inuyasha stared at Adrian and put Kagome down.

Miroku then put her on his back and watched with Sango.

Inuyasha went red.

He then grabbed Adrian and flipped him over in the air and Adrian landed with a thud.

"Don't you ever touch Kagome like that again.." he said coldly.

Adrian then looked at Kagome's face and saw the pain in her eyes.

"Kagome.." he said quietly.

Then Principal Ayame came.

"What was going on here!" she shouted.

Kagome began to cry again and Sango whispered something in Principal Ayame's ear.

Now fortunately Principal Ayame was young and very understanding.

She nodded her head and looked at Kagome.

"Kagome, I'd like you to go to your dorm for the rest of the day. Is that alright?"

Kagome nodded her head and Miroku put her on Inuyasha back as he gave Miroku their bags.

"Sango, you are to be with Kagome Inuyasha you too."

Miroku then spoke up.

"Umm.. May I skip school too?"

Principal Ayame shook her head and replied, "Fine.."

She then turned to Kikyo.

"As for you. You will be suspended for the rest of the week."

Before Kikyo could protest Principal Ayame said coldly, "Get out of my school."

The principal then looked at Adrian and said, "You're suspended too. For hitting Kagome and for siding with the slut. Now both of you out."

Principal Ayame then left the cafeteria and everyone sat back down.

Except for the suspended and the "sick" as they left for their dorms.

When they got in the dorm Inuyasha put Kagome on the couch and she fell asleep.

He then put a blanket on her and went off to Sango and Miroku who were reading.

Inuyasha picked up his book and began to read and then asked, "What did you say to Principal Ayame anyways?"

Sango smiled and said, "Principal is extremely understanding and she goes through it too. So she knows exactly how Kag feels."

The boys put their books down and had a confused look at their faces.

Sango then smiled again and replied, "Bad PMS."

R&R

And Kingdom Hearts fans please read my new fanfic!


	15. SCARRED FOR LIFE

Chappy 15

Scarred for Life

Sorry for the long time no update.. I currently caught a bad case of writer's block.. S well anyways.. here's chappy 15.

I don't own Inuyasha. BUT ADRIAN IS SOO MINE…. **laughs evilly**

**Beep**

Kagome turned over.

**Beep**

Kagome sighed.

**Beep**

Kagome's hand made a fist.

**Beep**

"GAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She grabbed her fists and pounded it onto the alarm clock.

**beep beep be.. be.. b.. errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**

And with that the alarm clock shut off.

"KAG GET UP!" she heard.

Sango came through the door already in her uniform and with her bag on.

"You're going to be late!"

Kagome groaned.

"5 more minutes Sango.. no.. 10 more minutes."

Sango sighed and threw off Kagome's blanket.

"10 minutes is the number of minutes left until the first bell rings."

Kagome jumped out of bed and ran into the washroom and began to wash her face.

When she came out she began to button on her shirt.

"OMG.. Sango why didn't you wake me up earlier!"

"Let's go!" Kagome and Sango heard.

Then they heard footsteps coming towards the door.

Kagome threw on her kilt, and her socks.

As she continued to button up her shirt the boys barged in.

"Let's…." Miroku began.

He then starred at Kagome who was buttoning her shirt.

"My, my…" he smirked.

Sango grabbed her hockey stick and hit him on the head with it.

"Now Sango I know you love me, but can't you show your love in a more.. non-violent way?"

Sango rolled her eyes and Kagome grabbed her bag.

"OKAY LET'S GO!" Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha grabbed her shoes and threw them at Kagome.

Kagome caught them and slipped into them.

She then ran out the door with her 3 friends.

With luck they were there with a minute to spare.

As they began to walk to their lockers, they overheard some girls talking.

"Did you hear? There's a new kid in school."

"Really? I heard he's a demon."

"I heard that he's a rabbit demon."

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Why would a demon come to Shikon high?" she asked.

Sango and Miroku looked at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha swallowed hard.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome began.

And to Inuyasha's luck the bell rung.

"Oh we gotta get to math." Sango said breaking up the silence.

Everyone grabbed their books and went to math.

This time the gang sat in the back from what happened the day earlier.

The clock on the wall read 9:00.

All the students took out their books and got ready to continue their lesson on addition.

Time passed, and later it was 9:30.

"Holy crap what's keeping him?" Sango complained.

Everyone shrugged their shoulders.

9:40

"WHERE IS HE!" Inuyasha shouted.

Everyone began to look worried.

When Inuyasha was mad, he was mad.

Miroku sighed.

"Let's go look for him." He said as his friends all nodded.

They put their stuff in their lockers and began to look around.

"Maybe he's in the office." Kagome suggested.

Miroku nodded and went to the office.

Inside you could hear moaning and papers flying everywhere and things falling off desks.

Everyone looked confused.

Miroku then opened the door and starred inside.

He then closed the door and his face went pale.

Everyone stared at him.

"Miroku. What is it?" Sango asked.

"hu bu… hubba.. mun ajijopepgoaejkljgka.." he said under his breath.

"What ?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha sighed and opened the door to find…..

It's kinda obvious I guess.. but anyways… I'll update ASAP.. please read my kingdom hearts fanfic too


	16. New Kid PT 1

Chapter 16

NEW KIDDD PT 1

I don't own Inuyasha but Adrian. And let me tell you something Alfanso… it doesn't matter if stephiez says she owns you.. I owned you in the first place.. you are mine.. MWAHAHAH **locks Adrian in cage MWAHAHAH! oh and i'm sorry that this is a weallie short cahppy.. i'm volunteering for this vacation school thingy so i don't have much time.. but I'LL TRY! I PROMISE!**

Wow. 95 reviews. That's quite impressive. I want to thank everyone who reviewed for my story! **Hands out lollipops** LOVE YOU ALL!

"OH KOUGA!"

Inuyasha stared as he saw Principal Ayame, and Mr. Kouga… MAKING OUT…

The gang watched in horror as Mr. K kissed Principal Ayame passionately and climbed on top of her.

Sango fainted.

Kagome tried to scream but it was she was just too scared too.

Inuyasha caught Sango.

And Miroku was just starring at the couple smiling. (Pervert)

Inuyasha cleared his throat and Mr. K got off Ayame.

The two were blushing madly.

Principal Ayame gave them a you-have-5-seconds-to-leave look.

The gang nodded and dragged Sango out of the office and into the hall.

They all sat on the floor with pale faces.

Suddenly the door opened, and Mr. Kouga walked out.

Principal Ayame followed and stuck out her hand.

"Thank you Mr. Kouga, that'd be all."

Mr. Kouga took her hand and shook it.

He smirked and began to walk away until Principal Ayame said, "Oh. Did you read the memo on my desk?"

Mr. Kouga turned around and grinned.

"No I didn't. Would you care to show me?"

The two smirked and walked back into the office.

"YEAH GO MR. KOUGA!" Miroku shouted.

BAM

KAPOW

THUD

"Ow…" Miroku said quietly as he rubbed the bump on his head.

Kagome sighed.

Sango woke up from her unconscious state and looked around.

"Did I just see mr. Kouga and…"

Everyone nodded their heads.

Sango sighed.

"And I thought Miroku was dirty…" she mumbled.

Kagome giggled.

All of a sudden the gang heard footsteps walking towards them.

The gang looked up to see a boy walk past them.

But this wasn't an ordinary boy.

Well he looked ordinary, except he had a pair of bunny ears at the top of his head.

Sango fainted again.

Kagome freaked.

Miroku stared and stared.

And Inuyasha, well, he was used to seeing rabbit demons.


	17. Introducing Luap

Chappy 17

Introducing Luap

I don't own Inuyasha.. But I do own the following. Adrian, Paul, and Ray. Well maybe not Ray. But.. No I own ray too..

"Omigosh!" Kagome exclaimed.

She jumped up and tapped the boy's shoulder he turned around and stared at Kagome.

"Hello! I'm Kagome. Are you new here?" she asked.

The boy nodded and stuck out his hand.

"My name is Luap.(heheh real original ehh adriann?)"

Kagome took the Luap's hand and shook it.

"What grade are you in?"

"Eleven, how bout you?"

"Same!"

"You ummm." Luap said nervously.

"you aren't Kagome Higurashi by any chance.. are you?"

Kagome stopped and replied, "Actually I am.. but…"

She stopped.

"Luap… Luap Mejiwo…" she said with a smile.

"So you do remember me.." he said quietly.

She poked him and laughed.

He then looked at her nervously and said, "Um.. Kagome.. I'm sorry."

Kagome looked at him with lovingly eyes and hugged him.

"It's okay. It was a long time ago."

"Hey Kagome." he said as Kagome turned around to face him.

"Yes?"

Luap became quiet.

"I'm sorry if you die from this." he thought to himself.

"Umm Luap?"

Luap woke up from his thoughts and said, "Never mind."

"Okay. Well come with me and I'll introduce you to my friends."

He nodded and followed her as she took him to her friends.

"Guys this is Luap. We were friends in elementary school."

"Yo." Inuyasha said.

"Welcome to Shikon High." Miroku said with a smile.

"Will he be taking classes with us?" Sango asked.

"Yep." Was Kagome's reply.

Luap smiled at the gang and asked, "Could you guys show me to the office? I have to get my dorm key and stuff."

Everyone smiled, grabbed their stuff and showed Luap to the office.

When they spotted the office door they saw Kikyo and Adrian walking out of it.

Inuyasha went infront of Kagome just in case Kikyo tried something dirty on her.

Kikyo gave them a glare and said, "Come on Adrian let's go."

Adrian nodded and then looked at Luap.

"LUAP!" he shouted cheerfully.

"ADRIAN MY MAN!" he replied as he hugged Adrian.

"Dude it's been years! How are you?" Adrian asked all energized.

"OH I'm awesome how bout you!"

"I'm real good." Was Adrian's reply.

He then looked back at Kagome and smiled.

Kagome smiled back at her older brother.

Adrian walked up to Kagome and whispered, "Even if it doesn't seem like it. I love you."

Kagome smiled and hugged her brother and watched as he left.

"Well now that that's over," Miroku began.

"It's time to get your stuff. Come on Luap."

No response.

"Luap?"

No response.

Everyone looked back at Luap who was starring at the couple walking into the distance.

"Who is she?" he asked.

Everyone exchanged worried looks.

"Just the biggest bitch in school you're too good for." Sango said cheerfully as she pushed him into the office.

"Come on it's time to get your stuff."

R&R

Now i know what you're thinking. WHY IS EVERYONE FALLING FOR KIKYO! Well you're in for a surpriseeee..


	18. Confessions of a Teenage Hanyou PT 1

Chapter 19

Confessions of a Teenage Hanyou PT 1

I don't own Inuyasha..

"Why is it everyone is in love with Kikyo?" Miroku said quietly as the gang walked to their lockers.

"Beats me." Kagome sighed.

"No seriously. I wouldn't even sleep with that whore." Miroku said with a smile as he put his books away.

"Point Taken." Inuyasha chuckled.

MEANWHILE

Luap looked around.

"Where the bloody hell is she?" he thought to himself.

"Over here." He heard.

HE turned around and saw Kikyo.

"You got it?" Kikyo asked.

Luap nodded and handed her the bag.

"So how's it going, baby?" she asked seductively.

Luap smiled and kissed Kikyo passionately.

"Fine. How bout you?"

Kikyo sighed.

"This Adrian guy is bugging me. So is this stupid little sister."

"Hey don't make fun of Adrian..." Luap said as he backed away.

"But baby. You know..." she said in her whinny little voice.

"Seriously, Kikyo I thought about it and I'm not sure it's a good idea." Luap mumbled.

"Oh? And why not?" she asked.

Luap stepped back and took a deep breath.

"It's just…" he began as he shuffled his feet nervously.

"I've known them for such a long time. And they're my best friends, and they're always there for me."

Kikyo went behind Luap and clung onto him.

"But they're so…" she said.

She then whispered, "Please baby, Just this once."

Luap sighed.

He loved this girl and would do anything for her.

What would it be?

Best friends or lover?

Meanwhile back at the ranch.

"La deed a!" Kagome said with a smile as she danced down the hall.

Inuyasha smiled.

Miroku looked over at him and smirked.

"Um Inuyasha, may I speak to you for a moment?"

Inuyasha nodded his head.

As Inuyasha followed Miroku, Miroku turned around and said, "Oh and Sango too."

Everyone shrugged their shoulders and went their ways.

Kagome sighed, she felt so excluded.

WITH MIROKU SANGO AND INUYASHA

"Inuyasha.. I think it's time we tell you.." Miroku said quietly.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

Sango blushed and left.

Miroku then grabbed her hand and replied, "No. Stay."

She nodded slowly and stayed put.

"Inuyasha, Sango and I have decided…" Miroku said slowly.

Inuyasha nodded his head.

"Well we decided it's time you ask Kagome out."

Inuyasha fell over.

"Are you serious? I don't even like her!"

Sango laughed.

"Right…" Sango said with a smirk.

"Okay well maybe just a little." Inuyasha replied.

Sango and Miroku stared at Inuyasha.

"OKAY FINE A LOT…"

Miroku laughed and Sango smiled.

"So what about it?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know." Inuyasha replied.

"Do you think I should tell her?"

Sango nodded.

"Well for now it's our secret." Inuyasha said quietly.

"Tell her and I'll rip your balls off." He said to Miroku in a very serious tone of voice.

"Yes sir." Miroku replied.

Sango smirked.

"I'M GOING TO TELL HER RIGHT NOW!" she giggled as she ran off to Kagome.

Inuyasha's face went red.

"NO SANGO DON'T!" He shouted as he ran after her down the hall.

Miroku chuckled.

He knew that Sango would never tell but it was fun watching Inuyasha overreact.

Inuyasha ran around the corner to find Kagome by herself.

She looked at Inuyasha tomato red face and laughed.

"Fire." She said with a smile.

R&R


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Movie Date PT 1

I don't own Inuyasha.

Inuyasha glared at Kagome and softly smacked her on the head.

Kagome then looked at him with broken-hearted eyes and began to cry.

The hanyou's eyes popped out.

"No Kagome! I'm soo sorry!" he shouted as he tried to comfort her.

The raven haired girl kept crying and finally lifted her head.

Inuyasha looked under her hair.

"Kagome?"

She then picked up her hand and smacked the hanyou on the head.

Inuyasha sighed at her and hit her back.

This only caused Kagome to giggled as she hit him back.

Inuyasha sighed once more and put his arm around her.

"You're so weird..." he said slowly as the 2 began to walk away.

Kagome giggled and lead Inuyasha outside.

There sat Miroku and Sango, just talking.

"Wow..." Kagome said in a shocked voice.

"Yeah.. They're not doing anything dirty.."

"OH!" Miroku said as he turned to see Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Miroku and Sango said at the same time.

They then turned to look at Kagome.

"Hi Kagome..." they said slyly.

An odd expression came upon the girl's face as she looked at her bestfriend.

"What's with the: Hi Kagome.." she replied mimicking her friend.

Sango then smirked at Inuyasha.

"No reason..." she whispered with a grin.

Miroku coughed.

Inuyasha swallowed hard.

"Guys.. what's going on?" Kagome asked slowly.

"Nothing." Sango replied with a HUGE smirk on her face.

Sango looked at Inuyasha then back at Kagome.

"Actually..." she said.

"We were going to ask you to a movie with us this afternoon." Miroku said covering his hand on her mouth.

"Oh. Fun!" Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha let out his breath.

"That was a close one." he thought to himself.

"So what are we watching?" Kagome asked excitingly.

Sango stood up and put an arm around Kagome.

"Deuce Bigalow, European Gigalo." she said with a smile.

Kagome smiled back.

She had been wanting to watch that movie for quite some time now.

WITH INUYASHA AND MIROKU

The boys watched at Kagome and Sango walked away.

Miroku turned to Inuyasha and grinned.

"You may bow to me now." he said.

Inuyasha smiled and hit Miroku on the back.

"Where would I be without you?"

WITH THE GIRLS

"Sango.. What's with you and all these gay tones of voice?"

Sango laughed manically and put her arm around her friend.'

"Who cares about that. Right now we have to go get ready for a movie date."

Kagome nodded her head and she and her bestfriend walked to the bus station.

2 HOURS LATER

"How do I look?" Sango asked with a seductive voice.

Kagome laughed and threw a pillow at her.

"You're so gay." she said.

Sango struck another pose.

"Come on. How do i look?" she said again in a gay seductive voice.

"Pshh.." Kagome said with a smile.

"Out of all the 79 skirts you own, and the 22 you tried on. I liked the 12th one."

Sango smiled and opened her drawer.

There sat 43 skirts all different colours and different designs.

Sango had every kind of skirt you can imagine.

Be it from silk, to denim, to paisley.

She had it all.

Now you may ask, "43 skirts? I thought she had 79."

Well she does, it's just there's not enough space in the drawers for her to fit all of them.

As she dug through the drawer she came across a short white skirt that flared out at the bottom.

She threw it at Kagome who caught it and smiled.

"Wow. I haven't seen this one before. When did you get it?" Kagome asked.

Sango smiled and simply replied, "Try it on."

Kagome nodded and slipped into the skirt and Sango handed her a short white halter top to go with it.

"Woahhh!" Sango said after Kagome put the ensemble on and looked in the mirror.

"Can you say HOTNESS!" Sango shouted.

"Oh Kagome you make me feel so hot." Sango said.

Kagome laughed again and threw another pillow at Sango.

WITH THE GUYS

"How do I look?" Miroku asked for the billionth time.

Inuyasha sighed.

"Miroku you look fine."

The lecherous teen looked into the large mirror on the wall and said seductively, "Mirror mirror on the wall. Who's the fairest one of all?"

The silver haired hanyou scoffed and replied in a deep voice, "Well it's not you."

Miroku slapped him on the head and giggled in an extremelly gay way.

"Teehee. Wow I am hot." he said with a smile.

Inuyasha laughed and looked at his watch.

"Time to go pick them up.."


	20. Movie date part 1

Chapter 19

Movie Date PT 1

I don't own Inuyasha.

The guys arrived at the girls'.

Miroku smiled and opened teh car door.

"I'll go get them." he said with a smirk.

He came back out 20 minutes later being dragged by Sango with a black eye.

Inuyasha sighed and opeend the door for Kagome as she slid into the car.

Sango then picked miroku up and threw him into the car.

"Sicko..." she muttered.

They later arrived at the movie theaters.

Miroku ran out and grabbed Sangos hand and ran into the theaters.

"NACHOS!" he shouted.

Sango laughed and together hand in hand they ran to the movie thaeter.

Kagome and Inuyasha laughed and kept walking.

Kagome suddenly tripped over a small rock and fell over.

Inuyasha quickly grabbed her before she fell.

"You okay?"

Kagome looked up and looked deep into his golden orbs.

She felt so safe with his arms around her like that.

She nodded and stood up.

Inuyasha then sighed.

"You're such a klutz." he remarked.

He threw her on his back and walked into the theaters.

When they walked in Mirooku and Sango were smirking.

"What?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

Sango coughed.

"nothing.." miroku said quietly as he handed them tickets.

When ordered popcorn, slushies, candy and nachos.

"CHEESE!" Miroku exclaimed as the man poured cheese onto the nachos.

When he finished miroku was drooling.

"MORE MORE MORE!" he shouted as he banged on the counter.

Sango slapped him on the head and sighed.

"so immature..."

They all grabbed their food and sat in the theaters.

"there!" Miroku said as he pointed to the front.

"Miroku i thought you hated sitting in the fornt." kagome remarked.

"Yes.. but this movie has naked ladies in itt so it's good be as close as possible! )"

Inuyasha punched miroku.

"Sicko..."

From left to right it was miroku sango kagome and inuyasha.

As the movie began sango smiled as she looked at inuyasha who was trying to put his arm around kagome.

"This is going to be interesting..."


	21. Movie date part 2

Chapter 21

Movie Date PART 2

I don't own Inuyasha. I own Adrian, ray, paul, and all the other people who are to be featured in this story.. that are from lkpc.. yeah.. . 

"Ahem.." Inuyasha coughed.

Sango looked at him.

"WHAT!" she shouted in the middl3 of the movie.

"SHUT THE FUP!" they heard from the audience.

Inuyasha pointed to his cellphone and Sango got hers.

One new text message from :Inuyasha

Inuyasha: FRIG WHAT DO I DO? T.T

Sango sighed and looked at her friend who was panicking.

One new text message from: Sango

Sango: friggit. Um I'll ask Miroku.

Sango turned to Miroku and slapped his face.

Her hand suddenly froze when she realized it was wet.

She looked at Miroku who was drooling.

"AHH HENTAI!" she screamed.

"WHAT THE DEUCE ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" she shouted fiercely.

He pointed to the screen, and there stood a European woman who was taking off her clothes while talking about the weather.

"Naked news." Kagome whispered with a smile.

Everyone stared.

"My my Kagome.." Miroku said with a sly smile.

"When did you learn this?"

Kagome giggled.

"I remember 2 years ago when Adrian was watching it and I walked into the living room and…." She suddenly stopped.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"ADRIAN WHAT!" Inuyasha shouted.

She giggled and felt like she was 10x smaller.

"Nothing…?" she stammered. (harhar Adrian..)

ONE HOUR LATER

Inuyasha sighed as he put his hand in between his seat and Kagome's seat.

Suddenly, he felt her hand there.

He quickly looked at Kagome who looked happy, but uncomfortable.

Sango's phone suddenly vibrated.

New text message from: Kag

Kag: omg.. I think he's trying to hold my hand.. 

She looked up to see their hands side by side.

Kagome sighed.

She looked down at her hand and saw Inuyasha was trying to hold it.

"Please just grab it Inuyasha…" she thought to herself.

How she longed to hold Inuyasha's hand. (aigoo..)

Suddenly before they knew it the movie was over.

"BEST MOVIE EVER!" Miroku exclaimed.

Sango sighed.

Kagome then grabbed Sango and ran to the bus stop.

"We're going home. SEE YOU TOMRROW!" she shouted back at them.

Inuyasha and Miroku shrugged at each other and waved to the girls and headed home.

MEANWHILE THE GIRLS GOT HOME

"So what was going on?" Sango asked with a smirk.

Kagome looked like she was in heaven.

"I don't know!" she said dreamily.

"harhar. What's wrong with you KAG?" Sango asked.

"You're never like this."

Kagome smiled.

"I know.. it 's just.. I don't know actually." She sighed.

Kagome went off to her room dancing.

GUYS GOT HOME

"So what was going on inu?" Miroku asked with a smirk.

Inuyasha sighed and banged his head on the wall.

"I know.. I know.. I'm the stupidest idiot in the world aren't i.." he sighed.

Miroku smiled and handed him the cordless phone.

"Give her a call."

Inuyasha stared at him.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked.

Miroku shrugged his shoulders and whistled off into his room.

WITH THE GIRLS

"More twinkies?" Sango asked.

Kagome sighed.

"Do you know what would be awesome?" she asked as she accepted a pack of twinkies from her friend.

"What?" Sango asked as she leaned on the counter of their kitchen.

"If Inuyasha liked me…" she said with a sigh.

Sango laughed.

"Wow. Someone sounds desperate…" she laughed.

Kagome sighed and threw her twinkie wrapper at Sango.

The girls talked and talked and suddenly Kagome looked at the clock.

"Hey it's 11. wow. That was fast."

Sango nodded.

"I think I'm gonna go to sleep now."

"SANGO IT'S ONLY 11…" Kagome said quietly.

Sango shrugged her shoulders.

"feh. See you in the morning."

Kagome smiled.

WITH THE GUYS

"Well I'm off to bed." Miroku said.

"you mean I'm off to look at my porn in bed." Inuyasha said quietly.

Miroku nodded.

"True true. Well see you in the morning."

"What ever." Inuyasha replied.

When he waved at Miroku he looked at the phone.

Inuyasha sighed.

Suddenly he dialled the girls' phone number.

NORMAL MODE (Inuyasha is italics)

"Ring ring."

Kagome got the phone.

"hello?"

"_Hey Kag it's Inuyasha."_

"Hey Inu. Wassup?"

"_Nothing Miroku just went to sleep."_

"Oh same with Sango."

"_Watcha doing?"_

"Nothing. Just looking out the window."

"_Pshh.. Why?" _

"As gay as it sounds I look out the window every night and wish on stars." She said as she opened a large window and sat on the window sill as she looked at the sky.

"_hmm… Maybe I'll do that."_ He said as he did the same.

"_What do you wish for?" _

"I'm not telling.. It won't come true!"

"_Wow.. So childish Kag."_

The two continued talking for hours and hours until Kagome's phone began to beep.

"Hey I gotta go my batteries going to die."

"Otay. I'll talk to you tomorrow Kagome."

"Bye Inuyasha." She said with a smile.

"Bye." Inuyasha replied.

They both sighed and sat down at the same time. Only they were in different places.

Kagome looked.

"OMGEE IT'S 3.."

"Wow it's 3 am!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Kagome quickly washed up and brushed her teeth and climbed into bed.

Inuyasha did the same thing.

Suddenly Kagome looked out the window.

"Good night Inuyasha."

"Good night Kagome." Inuyasha said as he looked out from his window.

Eww what a sketchy chapter. So sorry. I promise to make A BETTER ONE NEXT TIME. Well, later days!  
Don't forget to review

No flames please.


	22. A VERY Dirty morning

Chapy 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha..

Now dont get angry at me.

But this chapter is for fun reasons only. I know I haven't updated and I do apologize.

But this chapter is just for luaghs when you're down or something oaty? )

i'll update right away except i do'nt think i'll have time to post it up.

i'm sorry.

but i'll try i promise.

P.S. THIS CHAPTER WILL NEVER EVER HAPPEN IN THE ANIME!

"TIME FOR SCHOOLLL!" Sango exclaimed.

Kagome's sweat dropped.

"It's Saturday.. Give it a rest.."

Sango stopped.

She ran to the mirror and looked at herself. She had waken up early to get dressed to see Miroku.

She even rolled up her shirt and her skirt just for him.

"Oh.. Otay.." she said quietly as she opened her drawer and took out clothes.

"And why are you so excited?" Kagome asked as she re-adjusted her pillow and put her head on it again.

Sango sighed and opened the window.

"I thought I got to see Miroku today.." she said quietly.

Kagome stood up and sighed.

She hugged her friend and suddenly the two girls heard the door knock.

"WE'RE HAVING A MOMENT HERE!" Kagome shouted.

Suddenly inuyasha broke down teh door with Miroku.

"Oh.." Inuyasha said as his sweat dropped.

The girls turned around.

"IT'S MIROKU!" Sango shouted.

"MY DOOR!" Kagome cried.

Sango ran up to miroku and hugged him tight which caused him to blush.

She suddenly felt tears in her eyes and buried her face in his shirt.

"I missed you so much..." she said quietly.

Inuyasha looked at KAgome and nodded and the two left to a differetn room leavaing the couple there.

"Sango i missed you too.."

He tilted her head up and began to kiss her passionately.

"Oh Miroku..." he heard as she deepend the kiss.

--------------------------------------

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha heard in the distance.

He turned around to see Kagome running towards him with open arms.

He smiled and ran towards her.

They wrapped each other's arms around each other and she pulled him closer.

"Inuyasha.." she said quietly.

She lookeed deep into his golden orbs and finally kissed him.

IT was long and passionate.

Inuyasha pulled her closer and began to kiss her neck which caused her to sigh in pleasure.

----------------------------------

"come on kagome." Sango said as they knocked on the door.

No one asnwered.

"Let's just get in.." KAgome said quietly as she took out the spare key.

She opned the door and her and Sango took off their shoes.

"guys?" Sango asked.

"Probably still sleeping," Kagome said as she cloesd teh door.

They looked around and heard oh kagome and oh sangos.

As they walked into the bedroom the found the natiest thing in the world.

INUYASHA WAS MAKING OUT WITH MIROKU!

"AHHH!" tHE girls shouted as they ran and jumped on to the boys.

"GAH!" They shouted back.

"What happened?" Miroku asked as he looked at Sango.

"I was just making out with you.."

Inuyasha lookedat Kagome.

"And I was just making out with yo.."

The girls' sweatdropped.

"Umm.."

Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"So it was a dream. But I swear i was.."

HE turned to Miroku.

Miroku's eyes widned.

Suddenly thye realized they were holding hands and Inuyasha's other hand was on Miroku's chest.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" They shouted.

Kagome and Sango giggle.d

It was going to be a fun day.


	23. Like father, like son

Chappy 23

Like Father, Like son.

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

"WHAT SHALL WE DO TODAY!" Kagome shouted as they left the building.

Sango laughed at her friend.

"Absolutely no idea!" she replied.

Inuyasha laughed and ran up to Kagome and twirled her around in the air as he held her waist.

"To the lake perhaps?" he suggested.

Miroku shook his head.

"Inuyasha let's go paint balling." Miroku said with a smile.

"Paint balling?" Sango asked softly.

"You know…" Miroku began as he put his arm around her.

"You get guns with little balls of paint and you shoot them at people."

Kagome's eyes widened.

"It's Souta's dream to be able to go paint balling."

"Why? Miroku and I go paintballing every week." Inuyasha said silently.

Kagome giggled.

"Well you see.. A long time ago…"

FLASH BACK

Adrian looked around.

The coast was clear.

He clutched his gun tightly with both hands and ran to the next part of the course.

"There he is!" he thought to himself.

There was his rival looking around for him.

Adrian smirked.

"Can't see me from here can you?" he said quietly as he crouched down on the floor.

Finally, Adrian looked up again.

"Just up the stairs to the left and reach for the flag. Then I win this round.." he thought to himself.

Adrian then ran out of his hiding spot and ran towards the stairs.

He then heard a gunshot and felt a strong pain in his groin area.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Holy shizzit that was so hilarious!" Kagome exclaimed as her face turned red from laughing.

Everyone else fell to the floor laughing their heads off from Kagome's story.

"What's so funny?" they heard.

Everyone turned around to see Luap.

"Heyy Luap!" Sango said with a smile as she shook his hand.

"Nothing really." He answered with a smile.

"What are you up too today?" Kagome asked sweetly.

Miroku and Inuyasha rolled their eyes.

The girls were being so sweet and innocent; why weren't they like this to them?

"Well I was actually hoping to run into you guys to see if you wanted to do anything?" he said with a smile.

The girls giggled and linked arms with him. (I know.. disgusting eh?)

"Why the hell are they being so… flirty with him all of a sudden?" Miroku and Inuyasha thought.

"Actually we're thinking of going paintballing." Sango giggled.

Luap looked deep into Sango's eyes.

Suddenly Miroku looked at her and saw her eyes went from a light brown to a dark grey.

"What the.." he said under his breath.

Inuyasha looked at Sango and saw her eyes had changed colour too.

Luap then smiled at Sango and then looked at Kagome.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha thought quietly.

Suddenly, Luap began to look deep into her eyes.

"Kagome…" Luap whispered in a silent but deadly tone.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran to her and pushed Luap away.

Inuyasha broke the stare and Kagome woke up.

"Inuyasha what are you doing? What do you have against me hanging out with Luap?" she asked in an angry tone of voice.

Inuyasha stared at her.

"What's gotten into you Kagome.." he whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Luap smirked.

"Now then.. Kagome, Sango." Luap said with a happy tone.

"Let's go."

Inuyasha stared at Kagome leaving with Luap.

Miroku went up to Inuyasha and put his hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"What's gotten into them?" Miroku asked softly.

MEANWHILE

"come.. It's not much farther Adrian." Kikyo whispred as she looked deeper and deeper into Adrian's eyes.

Adrian's grey eyes followed Kikyo wherever she went and she then led him into a small house in the middle of the forest.

Adrian went into the house and Kikyo then grabbed a near by knife and quickly stabbed him in the back.

Adrian looked back as he fell out of his daze and looked at Kikyo with tears in his eyes.

"Kikyo…" he said silently.

Adrian fell to the ground with a pool of blood beneath him.

Kikyo smirked.

"Like father… Like son…"

TO BE CONTINUED!


	24. Confessions and Near Death Expiriences

Chappy 24

Confessions and Near Death Expiriences

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

"Let's just go paintballing Inuyasha." Miroku suggested.

"They're not listening to us anyways."

"Something fishy is going on…" Inuyasha remarked as he watched the 2 girls get into Luap's car.

"let's follow him."

Miroku's eyes widened.

"Great… Now we have to chase the bunny demon to go save your girlfriend."

Inuyasha slapped him on the head as he opened his car doors.

"e HShe's not my girlfriendShe's not my girlfriend… yet… and besides what if he rapes your Sango?"

Miroku grabbed the keys from Inuyasha's hands and jumped into the driver's seat.

"NO ONE TOUCHES MY SANGO EXCEPT FOR ME!" He shouted as he put the key in and turned the car on.

Suddenly, Miroku pulled the car out and drove onto the road at 140km/h.

"Uhh.. Miroku maybe we should slow down!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"They can't be that far away anyways."

But Miroku didn't listen.

All he did was chant "SANGO SANGO SANGO!"

Inuyasha rubbed his temples.

"It would have been so simple if we just went paintballing…"

Luap looked back at the girls in his car.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked with a sly smile.

Sango nodded with no emotion in her face or in her eyes.

"Sango you alright?" Kagome asked.

Sango didn't say anything and she didn't do anything.

Kagome shook her friend's shoulder.

"What is it?" she kept asking

Luap's eyes widened.

"Kagome's not in a trance!" Luap thought.

He opened the glove department and took out a gun.

"Sango wake up!" Kagome exclaimed.

"You're scaring me!"

Inuyasha looked forward.

"Your Sango seems… dead…" Inuyasha whispered under his breath.

The two could see the girls in the back of Luap's car and they saw Sango's head just bobbing along doing nothing.

The boys saw Kagome shaking Sango trying to wake her up.

"Why isn't Luap doing anything?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha squinted to see better.

He saw Kagome shaking Sango and Luap holding a gun.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted.

He opened the sunroof and jumped out and onto his car.

"Go get the girls!" Miroku exclaimed.

"I'll take care of Luap."

Inuyasha nodded and told Miroku to drive closer to his car.

Inuyasha then jumped onto Luap's car.

Kagome screamed and Luap stuck his head out of the window and looked up.

Inuyasha kicked him in the face and his nose began to bleed.

Luap immediately began shooting the top of his car desperately trying to hit Inuyasha.

The dog demon dodged all the bullets and broke open his sunroof.

He waited for luap to run out of bullets and then jumped into the car and threw him out of the window.

Luap hit the ground with a thud and quickly rolled off the road before anyone could hit him.

He snarled and took more bullets out and put them into his gun.

He began to shoot at the car and finally the car went up into flames.

"Finally…" Luap said under his breath as he walked away.

Kagome coughed.

She looked beside her and saw Sango.

She threw her onto her back and poked Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" she shouted.

Kagome took the keys out of the car and broke open the door.

The car was still on fire and Kagome quickly put Sango at the edge of the road.

She then went back in to save Inuyasha.

She found his body lying on the car.

Kagome was about the pick him up when suddenly the back of the car exploded.

Kagome screamed again and buried her face in Inuyasha's shirt.

"Please come back…" she said quietly.

Inuyasha opened his eyes.

They were red from all the smoke and things that went into his eyes.

"Inuyasha we have to get out of here!" She shouted as another part blew up.

He stared at her and threw a blanket over the two of them.

"What is this for! We're going to blow up with the rest of the car!"

"Why is she worried? Doesn't she know what this blanket is made out of?"

Inuyasha smirked as he touched the red blanket.

Suddenly Kagome sensed the car about to explode.

"Inuyasha…" she said quietly.

"I love you…"

Inuyasha smiled and held her tight.

"I love you too."

Finally, the rest of the car exploded.


	25. Chappy 25

Chappy 25

I do not own Inuyasha.

"We're not dead? Kagome asked breathlessly as she looked around.

Inuyasha smiled.

"Don't you remember this jacket?" he asked softly.

Kagome smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

"Always know how to get us out of these stupid stituaions."

The two walked away from what was left of the car and headed towards Miroku who had Sango in his arms.

"IS she alright?" Inuyasha asked.

"I think so." Miroku replied.

"How you feeling Kagome?"

"Kagome?"

The two guys looked back to see Kagome sitting and crying as she looked at the burning car.

Inuyasha walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

She then touched his hand and held it as she cried.

"Is he dead…?" Kagome asked softly as her shoulders heaved as she sobbed.

Inuyasha knelt down beside and embraced her.

"I'm sorry…" he said quietly.

Kagome wiped her tears.

"He deserved it didn't he…" she said quietly as she pictured Luap's face in her mind.

Inuyasha didn't know either to laugh or cry.

He just shrugged his shoulders and held her again.

"I guess you can that say that…" he said as he chuckled.

Hearing Inuyasha chuckle made Kagome's body relax and brought a smile to her face.

Inuyasha stood up and crouched down.

"I'll give you a ride." He said with a smile.

She laughed and climbed onto his back and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha… Were you being honest about what you said in the car?" Kagome asked as she closed her eyes.

Inuyasha felt his face get red and his body tense up.

Kagome could feel it too.

"Well… The truth is Kagome… I really do love you…" he said quietly as he let his emotions for the ravenhaired girl out.

"Ever since I met you… I thought you were the most beautiful… and most amazing girl I ever met…" he said silently as he remembered the very first time he was introduced to her.

Kagome giggled softly and leaned over his shoulder and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too Inuyasha…" she said with a smile.

Kagome sighed.

"What is it Kag?" he asked her.

"I better call Adrian so he knows I'm safe." She said happily as she took her cellphone out and dialled her brother's number.

Inuyasha nodded.

Kagome put the silver SAMSUNG phone against her ear.

"Hi this is Adrian's inbox. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks!"

"Hey Adrian it's Kag!" Kagome began.

"I'm with Inuyasha and the gang so don't worry about me. Call me back when you get this message alright? Byee! I love you!"

Kagome closed her phone.

"Your brother didn't get the phone?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shook her head.

"It's kinda weird though.. he always gets the phone when I call."

Suddenly Kagome felt a tear go down her cheek.

IT rolled down her cheek and hit Inuyasha's shoulders.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"That's what happened before my dad died… He didn't get the phone when I called… and he too always got the phone…"

"Hurry up you gay love birds!" Miroku shouted as he drove up to the couple with Sango unconscious in the back.

The two laughed and got into the car.

Kagome sat in the back and rested Sango's head on her lap.

"Get better Sango." Kagome said with a smile.

"Let's go for a bite…" Inuyasha began.

"I'm starving."

"Great. What shall we have?" Miroku asked as he drove the car around.

"BURGERS!" Kag shouted.

"I agree to that." Inuyasha said with a smile as he looked out the window for a burger joint.

"Licks…" Sango groaned as she rubbed her temples.

"Sango!" Kagome laughed as she hugged her friend lightly.

"Damn Luap…" Sango said silently as she sighed.

"Pig…" Miroku said quietly.

"Waking up when we talk about food…"

Sango closed her eyes and groaned.

"Miroku I'm going to kill you when I get up."

Everyone laughed as Miroku parked the car and got out.

"Careful Sango." Kagome said as she helped her firend out of the car.

"Thanks Kag…" she said weakly.

Inuyasha looked around.

"Hey isn't that adrian's car!" Inuyasha said out loud.

Everyone turned around and sure enough there was Adrian's car.

"Maybe he's here." Miroku said as he locked the car.

The gang went inside and found a booth.

Miroku stayed with sango and Inuyasha and Kagome went to order food.

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" they heard.

They turned around to see Principal Ayame eating a burger.

"Hey what's up?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"Nothing really." She replied politely.

Principal Ayame cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry about your brother Kagome."

Kagome looked at Principal Ayame.

"What about my brother?" she asked as she felt her heart pounding faster every second.

"Didn't you hear? He's gone missing…" she said silently.

Kagome looked out the window and saw Adrian's car.

"But that's his car!" she blurted out as tears fell from her eyes.

Principal Ayame looked out the window.

"It is…" Principal Ayame replied.

She then threw out her things and grabbed her car keys.

"If I find anything I'll let you know." Principal Ayame said as she drove away in her BMW.

Kagome lookd down at the ground and began to cry.

"Adrian…" she said silently.

Inuyasha smiled weakly.

"Go sit down. I'll get the food."

Kagome sat down with her friends and told her what was wrong.

"Maybe that's why he didn't pick up the phone." Sango said as she sighed.

"Maybe…" was Kagome's response.

Inuyasha arrived with the food and set it in front of everyone.

"MWAHHA FOOD!" Sango shouted as she immediately attacked her burger.

Everyone laughed and Kagome just smiled weakly.

An hour later the gang was done their food except Kagome who only had a few bites of her burger.

She suddenly began to cry.

"Kag…" Miroku said softly.

"You haven't touched your food."

She sighed and wiped her eyes.

Kagome wrapped the burger back up and put it in a paper bag along with her fries.

"I'll eat it at home…" she mumbled.

"Kag… Let's talk about your brother…" Inuyasha said as he put his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"Where could he be?" Sango asked.

AS the gang discussed the where abouts of Kagome's brother Inuyasha spoke up.'

"Let's make posters."

The gang quickly got a wallet photo from Kagome's wallet and glued it to a sheet of paper.

On the paper they wrote what Adrian looked like and how old he was and who to call when he was found.

"Lets split up!" Sango said as she and Miroku grabbed handfuls of posters and tape.

The gang split up and began posting the posters all over the city and asking around if anyone saw Adrian.

Two hours later the gang met up again.

"Let's go. It's getting late." Miroku said.

"But adrian…" Kagome said quietly.

Sango smiled and put an arm around her friend.

"Someone will call." She said in an encouraging voice.

Kagome smiled and nodded.

And with that, the gang got into Miroku's car and made their way back home.

"Ugh… I swear I saw him going here with Kikyo…" Ray said quietly as she pushed away branches that were in her way.

About 10 minutes after Ray walked through the forest, she caught a glimpse of a small hut.

She looked at it carefully and saw a woman coming out.

Suddenly she saw Kikyo holding a sheet of paper.

Kikyo began to walk away from the hut as she took her phone out.

"What is that bitch up too…" Ray whispered.

She then sprinted in the hut and closed the door.

"Ugh… It smells like…"

Ray looked down at Adrian's lifeless body.

"blood…"HHeygkndsg


	26. Chapter 26

Chappy 26

I feel like having a bit of fun… So here it is! Sorry for not updating… Trying to keep updating. It's quite hard to find time to do it…

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

"HOLY SHIT ADRIAN!" Ray shouted as she lifted his body up and threw it on the table. She wrinkled her nose as she looked at the blood.

"Adrian?" she asked softly. She hugged his dead body and cried over the loss of him. She picked up her phone and dialed Inuyasha's cell number.

"It was nice of the guys to let us sleep over tonight." Sango said with a smile as she buttoned up her pajama shirt. Kagome smiled weakly. She could tell Sango was trying to cheer her up.

"I guess so," Kagome sighed as she buttoned her pajama shirt.

"What if no one calls…?" Kagome asked as she stood up and tied her hair in a neat bun.

"Kagome give it a rest…" Sango said quietly.

"I don't mean to be rude, but relax a bit. We'll find him."

Sango put an arm around her bestfriend.

Kagome smiled at her and gave her a bear hug.

"Thanks."

Sango smiled and Kagome laughed.

"What's so funny?" Sango asked as she tied her hair up in a high pony tail.

"We're not sleeping together." Kagome said as she giggled.

Sango's eyes widened and her mouth dropped to the ground.

"THEN WHERE ARE WE SLEEPING!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

Kagome laughed and fell to the ground as she doubled over in laughter.

"You're sleeping with the pervert!" Kagome laughed as she held onto her stomach as she rolled on the carpet.

Sango went pale.

She could suddenly imagine what would happen.

"MIROKU WILL RAPE ME!" Sango shrieked as she thought of the scary picture.

Kagome stood up, still laughing and a red face, she sat on the bed.

"I'm sleeping with Inuyasha." She said as she twiddled her thumbs.

Sango smirked.

"Looks like I'm not the only one getting raped tonight. But then again you probably want him to do that…" she said as she grinned and poked Kagome with her index finger.

Kagome's face turned red.

"What are you talking about?" she asked as her voice stammered.

"You know you want it…" Sango said seductively.

Kagome threw a pillow at Sango.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She cried in a babyish voice.

Sango laughed and hit Kagome with a pillow.

"I can picture it now… OH INUYASHA! GIVE IT TO ME BABY! HARDER HARDER HARDER! YES! MAKE ME FEEL GOOD! OHH BABY!" Sango shrieked as she pretended to have sex with a throw pillow.

"PERV! Kagome shouted as she hit Sango in the face with a pillow.

Sango threw it back at her.

And the battle was on...

Inuyasha and Miroku were in the hall talking and waiting for the girls.

"I can't believe how lucky I am!" Miroku shouted as his eyes twinkled in delight.

"I'm sleeping with the most beautiful woman in the world…" he said in a happy tone as she pranced around like a girl.

Inuyasha smiled.

Suddenly Miroku went closer to Inuyasha and said in a seductive tone, "and my bestfriend's getting laid tonight…"

"AM NOT!" Inuyasha shouted.

He was suddenly so angry he didn't know what he was saying.

"I LOVE KAGOME! I DON'T WANT HER FOR SEX!" he screamed.

Miroku smirked.

"Bout time you said it out loud…" Miroku laughed.

Kagome jumped on the bed and so did Sango as they hit each other with pillows.

Suddenly, Sango's pillow opened and feathers flew everywhere.

The girls laughed like crazy and kept hitting each other.

"What's taking them so long?" Inuyasha asked.

Suddenly the 2 boys heard, "OH INUYASHA! GIVE IT TO ME BABY! HARDER HARDER HARDER! YES! MAKE ME FEEL GOOD! OHH BABY!"

Their eyes widened.

"Uh oh…" Inuyasha started as he blushed.

Then they heard the bed creaking.

Inuyasha looked as if he was going to faint while Miroku was smirking.

"They're not lesbians… So…." Suddenly a smile came across his face.

"NAKED PILLOW FIGHT!" Miroku whispered as he took off his shirt.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Inuyasha whispered back.

Miroku took off his pants and smirked. (boxers still on.)

"Naked pillow fights are awesome! And the girls love it when guys join in!"

Inuyasha looked unsure.

But Miroku was pro with the girls.

He sighed and took off his shirt and pants.

Finally both guys took off their boxers and ran to their rooms and grabbed pillows.

"I feel uncomfortable like this…" Inuyasha blushed as he used the pillow to cover his area.

Miroku smirked.

"Lets go… 1… 2… 3!"

The boys broke down the door and began hitting the girls.

Everyone was having fun until…

"OMGOD MIROKU AND INUYASHA YOU'RE NAKED!" Kagome screamed.

Everyone stopped and the guys covered their areas with the pillows.

Miroku smirked and point to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha then punched Miroku in the face and he fell to the floor unconscious.

Then Inuyasha pointed to Miroku.


	27. Chapter 27

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA BO BISHA!

This chapter may not be very fun but meh. it'l;l get betta. )

Inuyasha sighed as he ran out of the room and put his pjs back on.

While he was away the girls looked at Miroku's helpless body.

"What're we gonna do with that one?" Kagome asked.

Sango shrugged her shoulder and kneeled down beside him.

"gonna give him mouth to mouth I see…" Inuyasha said with a smirk as he looked at Sango.

Sango's face turned crimson.

"AM NOT!" she shouted back.

Kagome yawned.

"Well I'm going to bed now. Come on Inuyasha." She said with a smile as she tucked herself in.

Sango looked as if she was going to cry.

"KAGOME! MIROKU'S NAKED! AND I DON'T WANNA SLEEP WITH HIM!"

Inuyasha slapped Sango's head.

"Suck it up. Just drag him to the room." He said as he tucked himself in beside Kagome.

"FINE!" Sango shouted as she stormed out of the room while dragging Miroku out.

She then turned the lights off.

"HAVE FUN YOU STUPID SEX ADDICTED FREAKS!" she shouted as she slammed the door.

WITH MIROKU AND SANGO

Sango threw Miroku's body on the bed.

"ewww.." she mumbled as she placed a pillow where his area was.

Suddenly, Miroku's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey sango." He said happily.

Sango sighed and tucked herself into the bed.

"Goodnight." She said quietly.

Miroku climbed into bed with her…

The only difference was that he was naked.

Sango was quiet.

"er.. Don't you wear your pj's to bed…?" she asked as her sweat dropped.

Miroku grinned and got out of bed again and turned off the light.

He then tucked himself in and sighed.

"I like to sleep in the nude."

INUYASHA AND KAGOME

Kagome got out of bed when she thought Inuyasha was sleeping and opened the window.

She looked up at the sky and spotted a twinkly star.

Before she could make a wish she heard, "What are you doing…?"

She looked back at Inuyasha who was sitting up on the bed.

"Wishing on star." She replied.

He rolled his eyes.

"That again."

Kagome looked offended.

"You're such a baby…" Inuyasha said as he walked up to her.

Kagome looked down at the ground.

"I know wishing on stars is stupid… Especially because my wish will never come true…"

Inuyasha tilted her chin up and smiled at her.

"What's your wish? If it's not going to come true why don't you tell me?"

She sighed and nodded her head.

"I want… I want to be with you… forever…" she replied breathlessly.

His eyes widened as his insides melted like warm honey. (mmm honey….)

"Do you mean it...?" he asked as he looked deep into her eyes.

She nodded.

Next thing she knew she was moving closer to him and he was leaning into a kiss.

Unfortunately, the moment was ruined when they heard Sango screaming, "MIROKU'S TRYING TO RAPE ME!"

The 2 ran outside so see Sango screaming her head off.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" Kagome shouted as she hugged her friend.

Miroku (who is still naked) came out of the room simply saying, "She looked tense and I just wanted to massage her."

"YEAH MASSAGE MY ASS!" Sango shouted.

"AND PUT YOUR DAMN PANTS ON!"

Miroku looked uneasy.

"That won't be very comfortable without any underwear…"

The girls were about to punch him when…

INUYASHA YOU GOT A PHONE CALL LADEE DAAAAAAAAAAAAA AND IT'S ME RAY SO GET THE FIN PHONE! HEHEHE I'M JUST KIDDDDING!

Everyone's sweat dropped as they remembered inuyasha's… well… interesting ringtone.

"Hey ray!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Adrian's dead…" she whispered.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he looked at Kagome.

CLIFFY!


	28. Chapter 28

Kikyo Strikes Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said silently with tear brimming eyes.

Kagome tilted her head.

"Whats up?" she asked.

Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the next room leaving Miroku and Sango confused and worried.

"Adrian's…" he began.

Suddenly, he grabbed her and embraced her.

Kagome felt a tear drop onto her shoulder.

"Dead…" Inuyasha finished.

Kagome's eyes widened and tried to say something, but she couldn't.

Whatever she tried to say wouldn't come out and all she could do was cry.

Tears of anger and sadness flooded her eyes as she threw Inuyasha off her.

The distressed raven-haired beauty burst through the door and ran into her bedroom.

She grabbed her coat, threw on her shoes and ran outside.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted as she grabbed her shoes to run after her.

Kagome looked back and saw Sango running after her, so she kicked down the door to the stairs and jumped down the centre of all the staircases and fell to the ground floor.

She looked back up and saw Sango's face.

"Kagome, why are you doing this?" Sango asked breathlessly with tears in her eyes.

Kagome shook her head and ran out the door into the dark.

She looked around and fell to the ground and began to sob.

Her body heaved as large tears fell down her pale cheeks.

She then stood up and began running.

To where, you may ask?

Home.

The one place where she could relax and cry without anyone disturbing her.

Her sanctuary.

Little did she know, someone was in the shadows watching her.

15 minutes later, Kagome's throat began to run dry as she breathed heavily while crossing the street.

"Almost there," she thought to herself as she closed her eyes and kept running.

* * *

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he burst outside and looked around.

He spotted a faint shadow running ahead of him in the moonlight.

The hanyou began to sprint towards her when suddenly a man appeared out of the shadows and looked up at Inuyasha.

"Leave her…" the man said in a deadly tone as he took a knife out of his jacket pocket.

Inuyasha gave the man a death glare and back flipped into the air and gave him a roundhouse kick in the face.

The man fell to the ground and screamed in pain.

"Luap!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he tried to look at the man's face.

Luap looked up and smirked as he tripped Inuyasha and kicked him in the stomach.

The silver haired teen rolled away from Luap and jumped back onto his feet and punched the bunny demon the face.

Luap fell back and finally got up and wiped the blood coming out of his mouth.

"It's over…" he whispered as he threw the knife towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha then jumped up and caught the knife between his two feet and threw it right back at Luap and the knife stabbed him in the stomach.

The demon fell to the ground as blood oozed out of his body.

The fight was over.

Inuyasha bent down and punched Luap again.

"Where is she going!" he shouted as tears of anger burst from his eyes.

Luap smirked and began to laugh weakly.

"Home… Where Kikyo is waiting for her…" were his last words and Luap died with a creepy grin on his face.

Inuyasha glared at the dead demon and kicked his helpless body once more and ran in the same direction as Kagome.

Following his nose, he had a feeling he was getting closer.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she looked at her old stone mansion as tears came out of her eyes.

She pushed a code in the front iron gate and the gate slowly opened.

Kagome dragged her feet up to the large mansion, only to be greeted by Kikyo standing at the front door.

"Be ready Higurashi." Kikyo laughed as she punched Kagome.

Kagome fell to the ground and winced in pain.

She looked back up at Kikyo and cried, "Why are you doing this! Is it because of Inuyasha!"

Kikyo laughed manically as she picked up Kagome by her hair.

Kagome tried to scream, but she couldn't.

She knew nothing would happen if she screamed.

"Don't you remember how your stupid father died…" Kikyo whispered in a deadly tone as she kicked Kagome in the stomach and let her fall to the ground.

"I killed your father, your brother…" she giggled in a cold deadly tone and took out a knife.

"And now… it's your turn…"

Kagome screamed in pain as the blade shot into her stomach and blood oozed out of her wound.

Kikyo smirked in satisfaction as she ran and jumped over the Higurashi gate.

The killer looked back at the mansion and smiled before she began to walk away.

* * *

Inuyasha heard a deadly scream as he spotted the dark Higurashi mansion.

"KAGOME!" he shouted at the top of his lungs as he ran to the gate.

He spotted a dark figure with long hair jump over the fence and walk away.

Inuyasha was going to pounce on the figure and kill it, but he knew what he had to do.

The hanyou jumped over the gate and made his way to the front door.

The stench of blood filled the air and he covered his nose, and found Kagome on the ground in her own pool of blood.

Tears welled up in the hanyou's eyes as he lifted up the beautiful girl he loved so dearly and cradled her in his arms.

"Inuyasha…?" she asked breathlessly as the hanyou's eyes widened.

He took the knife out of her stomach and gently placed Kagome on his back and ran off to the nearby hospital.

"Kagome… please hang on…"

OOO! IS KAGOME DEAD DEAD DEAD?OR IS SHE ALIVE! FIND OUT… IN THE NEXT CHAPPY!

REVIEWS PLEASEE 8D


	29. Chapter 29

Chappy 29

Don't know what to call this chapter X3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…

* * *

Inuyasha kicked down the hospital doors and began to breathe heavily as he held onto Kagome's hand; who was still on his back.

The doctors and nurses that were passing by were staring at him as if he was crazy or something, but Inuyasha didn't care.

"I need help!" he shouted as he placed Kagome into his arms and ran to the front desk.

The secretary sighed and looked at Inuyasha with tired eyes.

She had bags under her eyes and wore reading glasses and her hair was tied in a tight bun.

In front of her was a tall cup of Starbucks coffee that was keeping her awake during the night.

"Please wait…" she sighed as she took another sip of her copy and began to type away on her computer.

Inuyasha felt his blood boil as he slapped the secretary and her eyes widened.

"MY GIRLFRIEND IS DYING YOU STUPID WENCH!" he screamed as he grabbed her by the collar and picked her up.

The lady began to hit Inuyasha's arm trying to pry herself from his hold, but he was too strong.

"I NEED A DOCTOR!" Inuyasha shouted at the secretary.

The secretary nodded with fear in her eyes and Inuyasha dropped her back onto the ground.

A doctor immediately appeared followed with 3 nurses and a stretcher and Kagome was gently placed onto it.

The doctor began to walk down the hall with the nurses pushing the stretcher behind and following him while Inuyasha was holding Kagome's hand.

"I can't make it…" Kagome whispered with all her strength as she looked into Inuyasha's golden orbs and began to cry.

"I'm sorry…" she chocked.

Inuyasha shook his head as he looked into his girlfriend's eyes and began to cry.

"Don't leave me like this… I need you…" he whispered as he kissed her hand and closed his eyes.

The doctor opened the door to a hospital room and Kagome was pushed inside by the nurses.

It was a light yellow coloured room with a hospital bed, a small sofa, a small washroom, and a television at the top. There was also a curtain around the hospital bed with pictures of little animals in a zoo. It actually appeared to be a child's room.

"I'm so sorry about the room." The nurse said to Inuyasha while putting a needle into Kagome's vein.

"It's the only one we had left…" the doctor said softly as he pushed buttons on the blue machine that lay beside Kagome.

Inuyasha nodded and thanked the doctor and helped him gentle move Kagome from the stretcher to the bed.

A blonde nurse then entered the room with a long cloth and antibiotics for Kagome's wound.

She placed her hand on Kagome's forehead and sighed.

"She's getting hot," the nurse said quietly as she began picking at the buttons on Kagome's shirt.

She opened up Kagome's shirt and Inuyasha turned around so no one would see him blush.

The nurse then got a small white washcloth and soaked it with cold water.

She then began to rub it on Kagome's stomach to clean off the blood and rubbed it on her body.

"Please rub it all over her and clean off as much blood as possible," she quickly said to Inuyasha as she ran out of the room.

The doctor was writing a few notes down on Kagome's heart rate and blood pressure and such and finally he left the room saying he'd return.

Inuyasha nodded and watched the doctor leave the room with the other nurses.

The silver haired hanyou then looked at his beautiful girlfriend and began to cry.

He sighed and picked up the washcloth and began wiping her beautiful torso.

After a few minutes of wiping, he closed Kagome's shirt up and rinsed the washcloth over again and placed it on her forehead.

He stared at her beautiful pale face and a tear fell from his cheek and landed on her face.

It broke his heart seeing his girlfriend like this.

Kagome's face was usually so well toned and it looked so happy.

Her face looked so full of energy and her eyes would sparkle every time she looked at him.

Her lips were always the same cherry colour and she had the most beautiful voice in the world.

Every time he heard it, it made him smile.

Even when they were on the phone, when he heard her voice, it made her feel like she was nearby.

As he thought of her, the blonde nurse returned and opened her shirt again.

She began wiping the cream onto Kagome's wound carefully after sterilizing it.

She then finally got the long band-aid and wrapped it around her delicate body and closed her shirt up.

"If she wakes up or anything please push this button and someone will be with you immediately," the nurse said as she washed her hands.

Inuyasha spotted a red button beside the bed and nodded.

As the nurse left, Inuyasha pulled up a chair beside Kagome's bed and held onto her hand.

He then held it up to his face and then finally kissed it.

Her hands felt so cold when they were usually warm and soft.

But now, Kagome's hands were pale and cold, and they felt rough and some spots were stained with blood.

Suddenly, Inuyasha's phone rang so he pulled it out of his pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello?" he asked quietly.

"IS SHE ALRIGHT!" he heard Sango scream as he put the phone farther from his ear.

"She's not too good. She's in room C-675." Inuyasha replied as he looked back at his girlfriend.

"But you got her to the hospital. That's a start." Sango said as Inuyasha heard her sobbing and sniffing on the other line.

"Miroku and I will stay here and pack Kagome's things and bring them tomorrow morning. We'll see you then."

Inuyasha nodded and responded, "Sure."

He hung up the phone and leaned over the bed and onto Kagome's body gently not hurting her.

The room was silent, except for the sound of the clock ticking and the blood monitor beeping.

Inuyasha sighed and looked up at Kagome with his head resting on the side of her stomach.

He held her hand and placed it on her face, gave her one last smile, and closed his eyes.

"I love you Kagome…"

Inuyasha instantly fell asleep and was too deep in his sleep to hear, "I love you too Inuyasha…"

* * *

This is the 4th last chappy for this fic so yeah 8). Be prepared because in the next chappy Sango and Miroku will come and find out what's really going on. And the next one… you wait for it 8)** If you think I should write another Inuyasha fic, please say so in your review.**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

This story is coming to an end )

Inuyasha woke up to the sound of the hospital door breaking open.

He rubbed his eyes and stood up as he looked at Kagome longing and kissed her forehead.

She looked so peaceful and so calm.

Inuyasha took a step out of the room when he heard a familiar voice screaming, "COME ON BITCH! WHERE'S MY BEST FRIEND! TELL ME NOW! KAGOME HIGURASHI! KA-GO-ME! WHERE IS SHE BITCH WHERE IS SHE!"

The hanyou smiled as he raced down the hall to meet Sango and Miroku.

His eyes widened as he saw Sango grabbing the nurse by her collar and screaming, "I WANT TO SEE MY KAGOME!"

Miroku was unconscious on the ground with a suitcase on him and a fresh red hand print on his face.

"SANGO STOP!" Inuyasha screamed as her flicked the angry girl on the forehead.

Sango immediately dropped the poor woman and sighed.

"How is she doing?" She asked silently.

Inuyasha smiled as he responded, "Fine."

He picked up the suitcase and began to roll it to the room as Sango began to drag Miroku to the room by his foot.

Other patients, nurses, and doctors stared at the queer teenagers who were slowly making their way to Kagome's room.

Inuyasha stopped infront of the room and opened the door for Sango and Miroku.

"This is it," he said quietly as Sango sprinted into the room causing Inuyasha's hair to sweep back and forth from the breeze of her running.

To everyone's surprise Kagome was awake and smiled at her friends as they entered the room.

"KAGOME!" Sango shouted again as she sat on the cushioned black chair Inuyasha slept on the night before.

Kagome smiled weakly and held out her hand so her friend would hold it.

"Hey," Kagome said quietly.

Sango wiped away tears as she held onto her friends hand.

"Hey,"

Miroku woke up from his unconscious state and smiled at the beautiful girl.

"Kagome, you look beautiful no matter what," he said with a genuine and not-perverted smile.

Kagome and Sango smiled but their smiles were quickly changed into frowns as Inuyasha punched Miroku causing him to go back to his unconscious state.

"She's my girlfriend, perv…" he said with gritted teeth as he shut his eyes as hard as he could.

Sango laughed and asked, "Hey Inuyasha, could you take Miroku to the waiting room? I'd like to speak to Kagome privately."

Inuyasha shrugged and gave her a whatever look as he began dragging the pervert to the waiting room.

The girls watched the guys leave then room and quickly look back at each other when the door shut.

"How are you?" Kagome asked with a smile on her face.

Sango frowned and shook a finger at Kagome.

"What are you hiding?" she inquired with a disappointed look on her face.

Kagome let go of Sango's hand and sighed as she began to twiddle her thumbs.

Finally, she let out a heavy sigh and wiped some tears she had just shed.

Kagome tried to laugh it off but just failed.

Sango sighed.

"She killed him didn't she; and your father too." Sango said as she looked at her troubled friend.

Kagome just closed her eyes and nodded her head.

"And last night she tried to kill me too," Kagome said quietly.

Sango sighed as she looked down at the ground.

"Stupid whore…" she scoffed as she took off her white sneakers.

Kagome looked at Sango with a motherly look.

"Sango…"

The laid back lady looked back at her friend and smiled.

"Sorry MOM."

Kagome shrivelled up her nose as she poked Sango as hard as she could on the cheek.

"Poo head. Now go get me an orange mocha frappuccino."

Sango laughed as she stood up and slipped abck into her shoes.

"Yes ma'am!"

Sango left the room laughing as Kagome smiled and then looked at her hands.

There were still a few blood stains left from the other night which reminded her of the terrible scene that happened the night before.

A blood curdling scream went off in her head as she remembered the terrible deadly smile on Kikyou's face as she plunged the cold dagger into her stomach.

Suddenly, Kagome began to shake and she fell back onto her bed shaking crazily.

A nurse walking by looked in to see Kagome having a seizure.

She burst in screaming for help and a doctor soon came into the room to help Kagome.

As Kagome's body began settling down after the doctor put her on her side and gave her meds to soothe her he sighed and got the nurse to get Inuyasha from the waiting room.

Inuyasha arrived a few minutes later and quickly ran to embrace Kagome.

The doctor left as he saw Inuyasha kiss Kagome's forehead.

"I'm going to kill her…" Inuyasha said quietly as he thought of last night.

How could she do this to Kagome?

Inuyasha kissed her forehead again and whispered, "I love you."

And this time, Inuyasha heard the "I love you too."


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPPY 31

The last chapter of love and revenge!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

I am doing a sequel for this story whether you like it or not! So this is going to end in a cliffy. Sorry for not updating in a while, will actually try to update now!

TITLE: A Second Chance

SUMMARY: Sequel to love and revenge. There's a myth that when someone dies, they have 25 days to return as a ghost to protect their loved ones and correct all the wrongs they've done… But it couldn't be… Adrian?

"Damn…" Kikyo thought bitterly as she looked through the hospital window from a tree.

She looked down at the ground and cursed Kagome.

Kikyo sighed and kept staring into the window as she waited for night to fall.

"I'll get you Kagome…" she whispered in a deadly tone as she made herself more comfortable in the tree.

The recovering girl opened her eyes and looked around.

"It's already night…" she thought to herself.

She looked at the alarm clock beside her which read 9:47 PM.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked softly with her eyes closed.

The hanyou smiled and moved a strand of hair from her forehead away.

"What is it?" he asked in return.

Kagome smiled as Inuyasha kissed her forehead.

"Can I sleep now?" she asked.

Inuyasha nodded and tucked Kagome in and gave her a final goodnight kiss.

He then handed her, her teddy bear and she cuddled with it and smiled at him.

Inuyasha laughed and turned off the light and began to leave the room.

"Good night Kagome." He whispered as he watched her fall asleep.

The hanyou closed the door and walked into the waiting room to find Miroku and Sango sleeping on the chairs.

The sleepy silver haired boy gathered a few chairs together and lay down to fall asleep.

"Good night Kagome." He said quietly as he closed his eyes and let sleep over take him.

Kikyo looked around into the room as she squinted her eyes.

"Finally…" she thought as she jumped off the branch and stood on the outer window ledge.

She tried her best to stay on as she began to cut a clean hole into the window.

Kikyo smirked bitterly and dropped the circle of glass to the ground.

Using her flexibility skills, Kikyo carefully slid into the hole as quickly and quietly as she could.

The moon shone brightly into the room giving Kikyo enough light to see Kagome's whereabouts.

She smirked and sighed as her heart raced faster and she lifted a role of ducktape from her pocket.

She carefully ripped a piece off using her mouth and thought, "1… 2… 3!"

Kikyo instantly placed the ducktape on Kagome's mouth and watched as Kagome opened her eyes and tried to scream.

Kikyo smirked and then finally hit Kagome with all her might across the head which made her unconscious.

The bitter girl lifted Kagome out of bed and placed her on her shoulder.

She stared at the small circle she had created in the window and pouted.

"Too small…" she thought.

Kikyo then kicked the window and watched as the glass shattered to pieces; and unfortunately, the alarm went off as well.

"DAMN!" she exclaimed as she jumped from the window and tried her best to land safely.

She fell with a thump and suddenly voices began to speak.

She turned around to see hospital lights flickering on and finally she heard a door burst down.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted as he looked around and finally looked down to the ground from the broken window.

Kikyo smiled and waved gently and ran off into the distance with Kagome in her arms.

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha thought bitterly.

* * *

"KOUGA!" Kikyo shouted as she threw Kagome's limp body onto a table.

Kouga smirked as he looked at the helpless girl who was still in her unconscious state.

He gently sat down next to her and began to caress her face.

"You're mine now…"


End file.
